Fuera de este mundo
by ackerman-chan
Summary: Podría pasar miles de años y el efecto sería siempre el mismo: Una explosión. Cabello corto, manos ásperas, cuerpo envidiable y un carácter del dominio. Peligrosa y arrogante, cualidades que solo una mujer puede tener y aun así ser soportable; una la cual admira mientras las flores de cerezo cae y el paisaje cambia. Three-short/MidoriyaxBakugouFem!
1. Trozos escarlatas

Fuera de este mundo

Summary: Podría pasar miles de años y el efecto sería siempre el mismo: Una explosión. Cabello corto, manos ásperas, cuerpo envidiable y un carácter del dominio. Peligrosa y arrogante, cualidades que solo una mujer puede tener y aun así ser soportable; una la cual admira mientras las flores de cerezo cae y el paisaje cambia. Un año desde que comenzaron la secundaria, siete en los cuales se distanciaron y toda una vida juntos observándola como lo que es.

Pareja: Midoriya Izuku/Bakugou Katsuki Fem!

Advertencias: Lenguaje soez/Three-short/SpoilerManga.

Aclaraciones: Capitulo 1: Desde el punto de vista de Midoriya Izuku. Capítulo 2: Desde el punto de vista de Bakugou Katsuki. Capítulo 3: Desde el punto de vista del tercero en discordia, a votación ¿Uraraka o Kirishima? ¿Monoma? ¿Algún otro? Aunque solo una persona lo comente será la ganadora.

¡A leer! Que no me mate las neuronas para ser ignorada.

* * *

 **Midoriya Izuku**

 **-….- &-….-**

" _Idiota, ¿No es aquello a lo que te apegas destructivo?"_

 _Había preguntado esa mañana de primavera, a inicios de su último año escolar._

 _Y él se estremece con el solo contacto de su aliento contra la piel aún caliente y sudorosa_

" _Lo es – Responde.- Pero entre mayor sea el calor y la intensidad de tus explosiones más cautivado me tienes"_

 _Han pasado tanto tiempo separados que el solo tenerle cerca ya le atonta. Las sabanas pueden cubrir su cuerpo, pero en su mente su rostro se hunde en el nacimiento de sus senos y el alma ya entra a las entrañas que esconden su corazón latente._

" _Así que estalla y estalla, que yo seguiré cada una de tus_ _explosiones_ **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

14 años

Verano

Midoriya Izuku no podría decir cómo pudo caer tan bajo, del como tropezó con tal bache sin levantar la cabeza. Pero ahí estaba. Tirado en suelo, viéndola caminar en el sentido contrario recio a creer que la vida fuera tan dura e injusta.

El tiempo no esperaba a nadie. Los días pasaban uno tras otro impasibles, hora tras hora, minuto tras minuto, segundo tras segundo, dejándole atrás mientras los demás avanzan, caminando hacia un futuro prometedor donde difícilmente encajaba. Aun así se permitía ver el paisaje frente a la ventana. Ve el cerezo que le mostró las maravillas de las estaciones, el naranja de las hojas al caer, de los copos de nieve que se acumulan y derriten con el calor de la primavera, los cerezos que adornan todo con aquel rosa pálido y los colores chirriantes que el verano trae con las hojas ya teñidas. Día tras día, año tras año, silueta tras silueta.

Pero eso no importa, pues sus ojos nunca miran fijamente el paisaje, solo a la figura que los cambios de las estaciones adorna: Cabello corto, manos ásperas, cuerpo envidiable y un carácter del demonio. La silueta es una mujer, una inalcanzable y testaruda como ella sola.

 _Su nombre: Bakugou Katsuki._

La desesperación esculpida en persona.

Porque no hay ser en el planeta que lo enloquezca como ella lo hace. Han pasado toda su vida juntos y la conoce como nadie lo hace, pues la ha observado todo el tiempo, sus acciones, su actuar, sus rabietas y entre otras cosas. Porque la chica es genial. La conoce en todas su facetas y no puede evitar caer enredado en ellas, abrazando cada una de las espinas del rosal que la conforma. Cada golpe e insulto pueden pasar a segundo plano siempre y cuando pueda contemplarla, con aquellas muecas de desagrado y superioridad, las torneadas piernas que se alzan sin escrúpulo alguno y que impactan con fuerza tal que quita el aliento a cualquiera, manos ásperas pero bien cuidadas que destellan y queman lo que este a su paso, ojos escarlatas tan brillantes como el mismo infierno con aquel reflejo de decepción.

Pero aquello no importa.

Puede verle, puede sentirle pero no puede tocarle. Porque ella rompió todo lo relacionado con su amistad, separándose y dejándose segar por su poder. Y no la culpa. Tampoco le puede odiar, ya que la imagen que tiene de antaño y la del presente siguen siendo la misma; Katsuki no ha cambiado. Sigue siendo aquella niña a la cual todos admiraban y seguían por saber a qué nueva aventura les guiaría, la que se cae y raspa las rodillas con una sonrisa en el rostro sin rastro de lágrimas, una chica con un mundo fuera de su alcance; pero que aun así, lo compartía con él.

Año tras años, desde que entraron a preparatoria, la miraba y detallaba los cambios que pasaban por aquella ventana cercana a su puesto. Lo inevitable pasó, al igual que el tiempo junto con los cambios. El calor del verano es fastidioso, pero lo era aún más cuando las sensaciones que te rodea pasan a tu pecho y de ahí a los pantalones. Y es que, ¿Cómo no caer ante las malditas garras de la tentación con Katsuki? Lleva catorce de sus años observándola, la pubertad hace lo suyo y él; cómo el idiota que es, no podría estar más jodido y encantado.

La observa y observa.

Se pregunta: ¿A que sabrán sus labios?

Sus ojos detallan aquel rostro pálido y huraño, los labios tiernos siempre rosa, las dos joyas escarlatas de hierro que ignoran su presencia. Baja un poco la mirada y se pierde en la clavícula y lo que la ropa oculta debajo de esta. El lápiz entre sus manos se detiene.

Despega su mirada de ella y observa su cuaderno detallando los débiles trazos en este. En algún punto de su vida comenzó a dibujarla, primero con líneas deformes y una anatomía desproporcionada, pero ahora la imagen es más nítida y realista; un sabor agridulce en el paladar aun cuando sus ojos son lo único que lo aprecian.

Tuerce sus labios es una mueca infantil, mira al pisaron y sus ojos chocan con los del profesor, pero este pasa de largo y se enfoca en otra persona. En Katsuki. Quien distraída mira hacia la ventana estirando el cuello se su uniforme, dejando a la vista su sostén negro con encajes; se sonroja, el maestro la mira reprobatoriamente y la llama.

Ella le ignora.

En lugar de mirar al frente sus ojos escarlata le mira de soslayo, descubriéndole infraganti observando el nacimiento de sus senos. Quiere morir en ese momento, la sangre abandona su rostro y se acumula en un cosquilleo en el vientre bajo, luego sube y todo deja de funcionar…Pero contra todo pronóstico Bakugou sonríe picara y orgullosa.

Esta jodido; lo sabe.

Aun así siente cierto ataque de adrenalina y valentía. Le sostiene la mirada y su lengua acaricia la comisura de su labio inferior, Katsuki abre sus ojos sorprendida y alza su rostro en un gesto de altivez que es mal interpretado por el maestro; la burbuja se rompe. Un tercer llamado hace que ella voltee y chasquee la lengua en disgusto, por otra parte el suelta un suspiro descargando el aire que sin darse cuenta había contenido, mira sus manos que tiemblan contando hasta diez en un intento de tranquilizar su corazón desbocado.

Sonríe. Sus dedos se mueven sobre la hoja y crean un sonido suave, casi inaudible. Cuando su vista vuelve a girar en dirección a la ventana y la silueta que ahora está de pie piensa que su dibujo esta arruinado, que su rostro tendrá por lo menos dos hematomas; aun así, está dispuesto a aceptar todo lo que ella le ofrece.

.

.

Otoño

Entonces sucede: Ella le besa, suave, con el sabor a menta y lo picante de su esencia. Es extraño, pues él se imaginó de todo menos aquel desenlace, así mismo iniciando el rose y un golpe en consecuencia, una mirada feroz y el plomo de sus ojos intoxicando lo poco que le quedaba. Es picante. Es ardiente. Es Katsuki quien inicio aquello y él no puede evitar corresponder.

La abraza y atrae, junta más sus labios y ella los traspasa rápida y vivaz. La sensación es extraña, húmeda y excitante; es nuevo para los dos, pero poco importa en esos momentos cuando todas las sensaciones están a flor de piel. Siente la frustración en ella, el deseo y un algo que no sabría definir…Es tan fura de ese mundo. Puede dejar todo de lado con solo tenerla en sus brazos, anhelando más contacto y asfixiándose en su aliento junto con la falta de oxígeno.

Ah. Es este su sabor – Lo irónico de aquello es que son las sensaciones las cuales se apoderan de su sistema, porque la esencia de sus labios está en el contacto y no en el gusto.

Ella se mueve y separa su rostro. Sonríe altanera, mostrando sus blancos dientes es una clara muestra de triunfo. Confundido trata de decir su nombre; ningún sonido sale de sus labios, y antes de siquiera notarlo ya le tenía a escasos centímetros susurrando una despedida para finalmente salir del salón de artes.

¿Cómo había terminado en ese lugar para comenzar?

No lo sabe pero la rutina hace aparición. Cada cierto tiempo Katsuki aparece y le jala guiándolo a un salón desierto, entonces vuelven a inicio de aquel cuadro mal pintado: Se besan. Y es ella siempre la que da el primer paso, es ella la que le busca y la que junta sus labios mientras el corresponde como siempre.

Nadie sabe de eso. No quiso comentarlo con nadie. De hecho no tenía con quien hacerlo y así estaba bien.

Porque aquello era solo de dos. Todos sabían que los dos se conocían de infantes, que Bakugou le agredía y que él se dejaba hacer, que con solo encontrarse ella ya estaba dispuesta a darle un puñetazo en la cara. Pero la verdad está a medias, y aquello le complace. Era su mayor secreto y tesoro.

Aunque nunca lo diría por miedo.

Mucho menos cuando los besos dejan de ser suficiente; ambos comparten esa insatisfacción. Tal vez es por eso que cuando Katsuki se deshizo de su camisa su cuerpo siguió gustoso el roce entre sus intimidades; y es que siendo sinceros ya habían tardado demasiado. Es poco lo que le ofrece Bakugou, pero lleva tanto tiempo ahogado en ese mundo que está dispuesto aceptar todo lo que ella está dispuesta a ofrecerle.- Un poco más. Solo un trozo de tu corazón -. Hubiese dicho sino supiera que aquello conlleva a perderlo todo.

Porque lo que Izuku quiere es todo el ser de Katsuki.

.

.

15 años

Primavera

Tal vez las cosas pudiesen ser mejor. Tal vez no debía desear más de lo que ya tenía. Tal vez ella lo perdone. Y las posibilidades nacen en su cabeza para morir aplastada por algo llamado realidad, piensa encontrar la forma en la ella vuelva a confiar, en entregarle la pequeña parte que le fue confiada y arrebatada…Quiere volver a tener ese nada con Katsuki.

Pues sabe que ella está molesta y dolida. Furiosa porque logro entrar a la Yuei junto con ella, porque fue salvada del villano de fango, pero más que todo porque vio su nueva individualidad creyendo que ha sido engañada y burlada…La verdad es que Katsuki es egoísta, pero a veces ese egoísmo la llevaba a rosar la hipocresía: Él es quien ha tenido que aguantar sus humillaciones, el que llora y sale más intoxicado en aquella relación; ese nada que lo es todo para él.

Pero…."Y venga con los peros" – Comprende su incredulidad: A él todavía le cuesta aceptar aquello que le fue concedido, que tiene una oportunidad y el deber de tomar el lugar del hombre que siempre admiro, que puede -¡Porque realmente puede!- superar a la niña que admira por sobre todas las cosas, a la mujer que le tiene colgando entre la cordura y el desenfreno. Y es que All Migth puede ser aquello que quiere lograr ser; un héroe que siempre rescata a las personas con una sonrisa, pero Bakugou está a un nivel completamente diferente. Ella es su motor de arranque, ella es la que le da ideas y nuevas formas de avanzar sin siquiera notarlo; ella está un escalón más alto de lo que All Migth nunca estará.

Y ese es precisamente el problema.

Esos dos están separados por una brecha abismal que el mismo impuso; una brecha que le lastima de una forma u otra. Es un secreto -Si, maldición. ¡Es su maldito secreto! - .Pero…

Pero ella no se merece esto.

Esta tan jodido que no sabe si reír o llorar.

Mirando en retrospectiva ganar aquella batalla fue igual que perder la guerra. Aun cuando la conexión se cortó después del incidente del villano de fango todo se terminó de ir por la borda cuando la suerte jugo en su contra. Es que, ¿Por qué de todas las personas y de todos los momentos posibles justo le toco un enfrentamiento con Katsuki? ¿Por qué sus palabras calan tan hondo? Oh, cierto; Bakugou no es la clase de persona que se guarda las cosas cuando le desagradan.

Su cuerpo es un desastre y su mente ni se diga. Tal vez si la deja un tiempo a solas...No, aquello solo dejaría las cosas estancadas, ¿Y si trata de seguir con la rutina? Imposible, ella es la que se encarga de hacer el primer contacto, y si el trata de hacer algo para tratar de arreglar lo que sea que tengan; sin lugar a dudas, terminaría en la enfermería una vez más.

¿Entonces porque se dirige corriendo a la salida? ¿Por qué busca tan desesperadamente a la chica escarlata? Ah, sí. Porque sin importar lo que haga siempre termina herido o estancado en el mutismo que ahora es su relación; y lo último no es una opción.

Tal vez, y solo tal vez, es por eso que cuando le alcanza soltando palabras atropelladas revelando aquello que le fue confiado, observándola llorar y gritar a los cuatro vientos que aquello era solo el comienzo, no pudo evitar pensar que dar el primer paso no era tan malo.

Pero solo tal vez…

 **.**

 **.**

16 años

Verano

Habían llegado al punto donde ya no tenían escusas para sus acciones, y eran tan cocientes de eso que si alguien llegase a preguntar por su extraño actuar no tendrían respuesta. Si bien nadie había parecía percatarse de ellas, era inminente que se enteraran más temprano que tarde, y el saberse sin respuesta hace que ansiedad crezca un poco más.

¿En dónde será esta vez? ¿Abra posibilidades de escapar a sus habitaciones? ¿Sera muy imprudente tomar el chocolate liquido de la alacena?

Piensa cada tanto, cuando se sabe solo en las penumbras de los pasillos y las sonrisas cordiales dan paso a la lasciva de la expectación, con la excitación por el mero hecho de pensar que era más probable que apareciera esa noche. La culpa ya no hace aparición. Regresaron a los mismos tratos con la única diferencia de que hablan y no se golpean de no ser necesario, porque así como esta su relación están bien; cuando no tiene sentido culparse por mancillar una amistad que hace mucho dejo de serlo.

Pero así como se regodea en las penumbras y las cuatro paredes de su habitación, también lo hace en los momentos menos oportunos, como aquel que le está tomando desprevenido.

\- Midoriya, ¿Se puede saber que miras? – Fue lo que soltó Mineta con el traje de baño más pequeño que había visto en su vida, aquella tarde de verano en medio del campamento de entrenamiento para potenciar sus actitudes de supervivencia y rescate en medio del lago.

Y es que si de algo carece Mineta es de la prudencia y discreción.

\- ¿Huh? – Fue su respuesta por la poca atención que tenían para con su entorno.

Porque lo único que había logrado fue llegar a la orilla y quitarse la playera y sentarse, sin tener idea cual era el tema de conversación que intereso a media clase que estaba a punto de meterse al agua con inflables es mano. E incluso la de Bakugou que salía del agua ignorándolos porque su orgullo así lo dictaba.

Lida a su lado suspiro con pesadez, tomando un trago de la botella que tenía en mano.

\- No te hagas el desentendido, Midoriya. Llevamos aquí diez minutos y no le has quitado la mirada a Bakugou ni por un segundo.

No es que Mineta fuera un malintencionado todo el tiempo, pero nunca en su vida sintió tantas ganas de ahorcar a alguien como en ese momento. Y si no fuera por Lida juraría que la cabeza de ese chico estaría rodando por la tierra, su intuición era buena, pero tampoco había que ser un genio para saber que todo terminaría muy mal con Bakugou cerca. Tal vez por eso agarro al chico e hizo que caminara en dirección contraria a ellos dos.

La tensión lo estaba matando. Todos los que le rodeaba le miraban expectante, y sin respuesta estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico; o lo estuvo, hasta que el causante de su actual crisis reapareció con vara en mano.

\- ¿Pero qué vergas te pasa, Lida? ¿Qué no ves que trato de entender el atractivo que tiene la violenta del salo…? – Las quejas de Mineta quedaron al aire cuando una de las manos de Bakugou cogió su muñeca y lo mando a volar dentro del lago. Splash. Escucharon y las muecas de dolor no se hicieron esperar; el pequeño cuerpo del pervertido de la clase apenas y se estaba hundiendo cuando lo divisaron a la distancia.

\- ¿Algún otro comentario, Escorias? – Pregunto mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Kaminari que se ahogaba en sus propias palabras.

Jirou rio por lo bajo, arrastrando a un paralizado y pálido Denki para realizar el chapuzón que dejo a medias; quien suspiraba aliviado por verse fuera del alcance de Bakugou y las quemaduras por una mala caída en el agua.

Después de eso cada uno tomo su camino. Y él siguió ahí, sentado en el mismo lugar; con la vista fija en algún punto muerto y no en el trasero que tan embelesado le tenía. Parpadeo sin poder voltear a mirar a Katsuki que se acercaba.

\- Deku. – Llamo bajo, ronca y con la picardía a flor de piel.

Se negó a mirarla.

\- Voltea, Imbécil. – Fue al segundo llamado que se atrevió a hacerlo; la amenaza estaba clara.

\- Kacchan, Lo sient…- El aire escapo por completo de sus pulmones y todo su sangre se transportó a sus mejillas.

Los labios de Katsuki besaron uno de sus parpados para apartarse, exprimir la camisa y sonreír con aquel cinismo tan provocativo.

\- Trae la Nutella, la necesitaremos esta noche.

Y sin más que decir dio media vuelta, camino para estar junto a Kirishima y se sumergió al lago.

Sin poder evitarlo soltó una carcajada, pensando en donde meterse para no despertar a los demás ya que en esa semana compartían habitaciones. No fue un minuto después de dejar de reír que también se hundió en el agua para buscar al pobre Mineta.

.

.

16 años

Invierno

 **-** ¿Por qué no pueden tener un entrenamiento normal? – Exclamo el presidente de la clase mientras los golpeaba en la cabeza. Ambos se quejaron por el dolor.

\- No seas tan cruel, Lida-kun – se quejó lastimero, como siempre, abochornado y nervioso- No fue para tanto…

\- ¡¿Qué no fue para tanto?! – Grito histérico- Miren sus heridas, Midoriya. Se suponía que sería un encuentro amistoso y cuando menos ya tenían la mitad del campo de entrenamiento incinerado y destruido, ¿Dónde se supone que practicaremos ahora?

En efecto, ambos habían estado peleando y para resolver las cosas decidieron pedir una zona restringía para evitar a terceros, el problema surgió cuando abrió de más su boca y Katsuki arremetió con todo en su contra. Estaba cojeando, con el traje roto y sucio, con hematomas por todo el cuerpo, quemaduras severas y el brazo izquierdo enyesado, por el otro lado estaba Katsuki también siendo ayudada por su amigo. Las cosas se salieron de control y terminaron así. Se podría decir que discutieron enserio. Los resultados pudieron ser peores, de no ser porque Aizawa se había hartado de tanto escándalo y temía por el presupuesto para las reparaciones.

\- ¡Ya dejen el maldito alboroto! – Exclamo Bakugou – Ambos pedimos ese lugar, todos sabían que la cosa no iba a terminar bien, así que si tienes alguna queja, bien puedes ir con el Director que de muy buena gana nos cedió la planta delta.

Ambos; él y Lida, voltean a mirar a la chica que les miraba en reproche. Tenía la piel machada e hinchada por los moretones que empezaban a relucir, cuatro costillas rotas y un corte profundo en la pierna a causa de una mala caída.

Ella bufa para continuar con su silencio solemne de hace poco.

\- ¡Pero no para que la destruyeran! – Contesto el chico dando un pequeño zape a Bakugou. El mira de reojo para soltar una leve carcajada que muere en el instante que los escarlata le contestan en una amenaza muda.

\- Que cruel, Kacchan…

\- ¿Dijiste algo, Inútil?

\- N-No. Nada de nada. – Dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio al ver que Tenya todavía les ayudaba a sostenerse y como escudo.

\- ¿Tienen hambre? – Pregunto el delegado como si las amenazas de antes no hubiesen existido. En eso no pudo evitar sonreír en nostalgia. Mientras sus dos amigos discutían en susurros recordaba todos los incidentes que antes causaban para no dirigirse la palabra; y ahora que los veía, le daba la razón a All Migth al decir que ahora eran verdaderos rivales. – Yo invito la primera ronda.

\- Vamos a las cuatro esquinas, todavía están abiertos los restaurantes.

\- Con tal de que sea comida picante.

\- Pero, Kacchan…En tu estado la comida picante solo te causaría dolor estomacal.

\- ¿Hah? ¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para decirme que puedo y no comer, Nerd? – Lida resoplo fastidiado. Todo momento grato quedaba en el olvido cuando discutían; y eso ocurría todo el tiempo.

\- Yo invito, yo decido. – Dijo cortando el royo. Midoriya lo miro y suplico que los llevaran a un lugar con comida ligera. En eso tenía que darle la razón.

\- Oh, mierda. Con lo sencillo que eres seguro y nos llevas a un lugar simplón.

\- Gracias por el cumplido, Bakugou.

\- No lo era.

En lo que caminaban por las calles siguieron discutiendo, entre el bullicio y el constante movimiento nadie noto las fachadas en la que se encontraban. En poco tiempo pudo divisar el lugar al cual se dirigían, y como dijo Katsuki: Lida era muy simple. Un puesto de Dango era el lugar perfecto para descansar y comer.

\- ¡Oh, Tenya-chan! – Saludo una mujer; Katsuki se aguato la risa. - ¿En qué te puedo colaborar?

\- Para mí de té verde, Shino- san.

\- Yo un Kinako, por favor.

\- ¿Hay alguno picante? – Pregunto Katsuki en lo que miraba el menú. La mujer negó.

\- Pero tenemos la salsa.

\- Lo que sea que se mezcle bien con el picante. – Pidió y ambos chicos la miraron resignados.

En lo que la mujer preparaba la comida Bakugou no desaprovechó la oportunidad y empezó a fastidiar a Lida.

\- Entonces, Tenya-chan, ¿Se puede saber porque tú nos acompañas esta noche? – El sonrojo de su amigo no dejo de extenderse aun cuando ya les estaban sirviendo sus pedidos.

\- Que disfruten. – Dijo la mujer sonriendo, mientras ponía la botella de salsa picante frente a Katsuki.

\- Gracias por la comida.- Exclamaron los tres.

En lo que cogía su dango pudo notar la molestia con la cual Katsuki batallaba con el bote al tratar de sacar el contenido, luego la frustración se transformó en una mueca de dolor en lo que soltaba la botella.

\- Tengo la mano fracturada. – Reconoció hastiada, medio segundo después una sonrisa maliciosa se formó- Tenya-chan~

\- No. – Respondió tajante el aludido.

\- Que te den, héroe de pacotilla.- Insulto. Con rapidez utilizo su brazo sano y con un poco de fuerza logro esparcir la salsa en el Dango salado de Bakugou.

\- Ni en tus sueños, Deku. – Dijo mirando de mala gana el palillo en la mano de Izuku.

\- ¿Quieres tu salsa picante o no…? – Pregunto con felicidad mal disimulada.

\- Si. Pero puedo comer perfectamente sola.

\- ¿Prefieres que sea boca a boca? Porque de ser ese el caso no le veo problema si así lo deseas. – Lida los miro horrorizado y pálido, sintiendo pena ajena y tan confundido como solo se puede estar en ese tipo de situaciones. ¿Desde cuándo esos dos…? ¡Pero si se estaban matando horas antes de venir! Y Midoriya, ¿Cuándo se volvió tan seductor?

\- No te atreverías, Pecoso de Mierda.

\- Yo digo que sí. – Dicho y hecho. Tomando uno de los Dangos entre sus labios se dirigió hacia la chica y junto sus rostros hasta que la bola de harina se deslizo por la boca ajena. Sus labios apenas y se tocaron cuando se separó para saborear la salsa.

\- Eres un verdadero idiota. – Katsuki le miro con rencor y una mirada de altivez señalando en dirección a Lida.

No fue hasta que volteo que cayó en cuenta que no estaban los dos solos. Su amigo, compañero y delegado estaba peor que un fantasma. Y el, él quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

\- Y-Yo –P-puedo E-explicarlo.

Las carcajadas de Katsuki no le ayudaron en nada. El calor que sentía en las mejillas lo estaba sofocando, los nervios apenas y le dejaban hablar y Lida…Lida estaba en otra dimensión.

\- Quiero otro. – Demando Bakugou señalando el palillo en su mano. La sonrisa de satisfacción y placer duro dos días enteros.

Mientras, Lida Tenya fue el primero en ver cómo funcionaba su no-relación.

.

.

17 años

Invierno

Era incapaz de distinguir las voces. Por otro lado el pitido continuo le hacía saber dónde estaba. No se queja a pesar de que es su primer impulso al sentir el hormigueo del entumecimiento. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin ir a ese lugar que había olvida el agrio olor de los fármacos y el enfermizo blanco del lugar.

Enserio, – Pensó- ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser blanco?

\- Se suponía que atacarían en dos meses. – Esa era la voz de Lida. Su tono acusante era inconfundible.

\- ¿Y cómo esperabas que lo supiéramos? – Exclamo la voz de Kirishima.

El ambiente es tan pesado que decidió no abrir los ojos, escuchar y callar cualquier incomodidad.

\- Se supone que tenemos a un agente infiltrado. – Replica el delegado.

\- Ellos, Lida. Ellos son los que tienen al maldito bastar…

Un tercero hace aparición carraspeando y golpeando a los dos chicos. Es Aizawa. Deduce por la exclamación de sus compañeros, pero antes de saber si está en lo correcto o no, la inconsciencia lo arrastra al mundo de sombras.

.

.

Abre los ojos y lo primero que divisa es la figura de Uraraka, gruñe y hace señas para que la chica le pase el vaso con agua que siempre está en la mesita de al lado. Mira a su alrededor en lo que la chica le extiende la bebida, agradece y nota que Kaminari está saliendo de la habitación para llamar a la enfermera.

Trata de recordar y lo único que logra ver es un cielo escarlata y meteoritos cayendo que arrasan con las calles. Divisa un edificio en llamas, los gritos, el calor, a ella y Tomura.

A ella sangrando y escupiendo en el pavimento.

\- ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está Kacchan?! – Grita ronco.

Las imágenes se transforman y lo único que puede hacer es sentir algo duro chocar contra su pecho, maldiciones bajas y el hierro traspasar su boca.

\- ¡Esta bien! – Exclama Uraraka alterada – Esta bien. – Repite – Solo inconsciente por la cirugía y la pérdida de sangre.

Cirugía. Su brazo izquierdo había quedado prácticamente destrozado después de retener el ataque que iba a su dirección.

\- Despertara en dos días según Recovery Girl, puedes estar tranquilo.

\- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso? – Pregunta observando sus brazos y piernas vendadas. El dolor está haciendo aparición.

\- Nos atacaron – Confirmo Denki entrando con una chica -. Al parecer notaron que tenían un topo y decidieron atacar mucho antes de lo previsto – chasqueo la lengua al sentir la luz de la linterna en su ojo -. Al menos lograron dañar significativamente a la maldita asociación de villanos.

\- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto desconcertado.

\- Además de patearle el culo a Overhaul y Tomura, no mucho.

\- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hice? – Lo sabe. Sabe que fue algo estúpidamente riesgoso y que los perjudico tiempo después, el problema está en que no recuerda nada.

\- Es mejor que hablen de eso en otro momento. – Interrumpió le enfermera – Necesito terminar los exámenes estanda… - Sin pensarlo golpeo su nuca y la dejo caer sobre la camilla.

\- Cuéntenme todo lo que saben. – Demando.

\- Dios, ¿En qué mierda estaban pensando? – Pregunto exaltado Denki. – Ella solo quería ayudar.

\- ¡Kaminari! Necesito respuestas, apenas y se lo que paso y te puedo asegurar que sea lo que sea que haya hecho con Katsuki fue muy arriesgado. Así que habla antes de que nos interrumpan.

\- Yo…

\- No lo sabemos. – Respondió Uraraka en lo que acomodaba correctamente a la enfermera – Ustedes dos fueron los únicos que se enfrentaron Tomura.

\- ¿Entonces quien se encargó de Overhaul?

\- Nosotros junto con Yoarashi y algunos profesionales….

Entonces recuerda la droga. La jeringa traspasar su carne y la voz de Bakugou gritándole que no sea idiota. Después todo fue golpe tras golpe, tres Noumus evitando el avance de Katsuki y la ropa destruida cada vez que las manos de Tomura hacían contacto con esta.

Las explosiones de Katsuki habían subido de intensidad quebrando los pocos pilares de la estructura. El edificio se empezó a caer. Las sombras de tele-transportación los habían absorbido para evitar la pérdida de sus Quicks, el escenario paso a ser un campo más abierto con escombros por doquier; el edificio en el cual anterior mente se encontraban termino de caer a no más de cien metros de distancia.

\- Perder los estribos nunca es bueno en espacios cerrados, Bakugou. – Le había dicho Shigaraki teniéndola al frente. - ¿Aun te sigues limitando?

Golpearlo en el rostro fue tan satisfactorio que perdió la noción de su entorno, de los ataques de los dos Noumus que seguían en pie, de las explosiones que funcionaban como escudo y del poco efecto de sus golpes al perder efecto la droga.

 _Déjà vu_

Katsuki lo había empujado recibiendo el impacto del golpe del último Noumu. Y fue ahí cuando la conciencia empezó a tomar lugar, ¿Cuándo derroto a los otros dos? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se insertó el potenciador de Quicks? ¿Por qué ella…?

Ella salía con una explosión del cuerpo que la aplastaba.

Piel sudorosa y sangre mezclada. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba, sus brazos estaban a carne viva y su mente más confusa que nunca. La miro y nunca se sintió tan aterrado como en aquel momento, las manos de Katsuki estaban llenas de tripas y sangre negra, sus brazos temblaban por el sobre esfuerzo y sus ojos brillaban más furiosos que nunca.

Esa era la imagen de una victoria absoluta.

\- Mi oferta sigue en pie, ¿Lo sabes verdad? – Él está frente suyo, sonriente y con aquel aire de demencia mirando la misma escena, ¿La diferencia? Tomura lo ve como algo lozano, mientras el como el óbito de aquellos que se meten en su camino.

\- ¡Cállate de una maldita vez! – Grito ronca, estallando los órganos en sus manos. – Escuchar tanta mierda junta hace que me sangre los oídos.

Sus escarlatas se posan sobre él. Le recriminan toda su estupidez, obligándolo a callar y ponerse en pie. Y no es hasta que logra estar recto que los labios rojos e hinchados de Bakugou se ensanchan en una sonrisa petulante dirigida a Shigaraki.

\- Seguro. Seguro. –Señala al Noumu- La mierda como nosotros solo puede causar ese impacto. – Esos dos chocan miradas mientras la máscara termina de romperse.

Los ojos de Tomura se dilatan cuando el último fragmento toca el suelo.

\- No me metas en la misma categoría en la escoria que estoy a punto de incinerar. – Camina, sus botas se hunden en el concreto quemado dejando su huella aun hirviendo.

\- Tan firme como siempre – Suspiro -. Es un verdadero desperdicio el tener que quitarte tu poder.

Fue rápido. Antes de poder asimilar la información ya la tenía al frente agarrando con la mano desnuda la sombra que se esparcía a su alrededor, entonces fue un volcán, el calor lo rodeo y la lava se dispersó por todo el brazo enemigo.

\- Maldito tramposo.

Olio sangre, hueso y cenizas.

La onda de expiación los mando a volar. Ella tomo su cuerpo protegiéndolo del impacto.

Tomura salió de entre los escombros, maldiciendo y gritando que los mataría. Vio cómo su acariciaba la tela chamuscada y arrancaba lo poco que quedaba de esta; entonces entendió su enfado. Su brazo había sido consumido completamente por las altas temperaturas, su pecho estaba a carne viva sino carbonizada, la sangre apenas salía de las heridas y sus oídos. El verlo era nauseabundo. Pero también preocupante. Sus ojos pasaron de Tomura a Katsuki, quien sangraba por la nariz, oídos y el brazo izquierdo.

Aterrado y con el corazón desbocado, arranco parte de su traje e hizo un torniquete que evitara la contaminación del musculo y el desangramiento. Tomo su pulso y confirmo que estaba estable, reviso su reparación para pasar a su otro brazo, del cual cayo una jeringa con la mitad de la droga potenciadora.

La tomo para después mirar a Shigaraki. La piel en su pecho comenzaba a reponerse; pero su brazo parecía no poder regenerarse. Acerco la jeringa a su pierna pero una mano lo detuvo, volteo y los ojos brumosos de Katsuki le gritaron que se detuviera, el agarre era débil y pudo leer el mensaje oculto.

Pero él ya había tomado una decisión.

Su Quick no se activaría de forma natural, Bakugou estaba prácticamente agonizando para detenerle, Tomura estaba debilitado, tendría cinco minutos al 100% para poder acabar con su enemigo, podrían ganar si no desaprovechaba la gran abertura que había creado Bakugou.

Esa sería su segunda dosis. La mitad de una.

La aguja se abrió paso por los músculos y llego a la safena. El dolor dejo se existir y los ojos que lo miraban turbios se perdieron.

\- ¿Midoriya? – Llamo Denki sacudiéndolo del hombro.

Lo miro con la vista nublada. Las lágrimas tocaron sus labios y la sal de estas permitió que el nudo en su pecho se soltara.

\- ¿Por qué lloras?

Y sin respuesta se aferró a la camisa blanca que ocultaba las vendas de su amigo.

 **.**

 **.**

Fue gracias a Uraraka que se enteró que Katsuki había despertado. Cuando pidió permiso para verla se lo denegaron. - Ambos necesitan reposo- fue lo que le dijo Chiyo para que dejara de insistir.

Dos semanas después de eso pudo salir del hospital. Pero seguía sin poder verla, el motivo esta vez era que Bakugou había demandado que no pudiera entrar a su habitación. Nadie objeto su decisión, solo él.

Por eso cuando la vio entrar por el portón de Yuei se sorprendió. Estaba igual de vendada que él, la única diferencia era que su brazo seguía enyesado. Pero cuando se le acercó y le pego el puñetazo de su vida noto que, efectivamente, estaba en mejores condiciones.

La exclamación de sorpresa no se hizo esperar. Los estudiantes de otros grados se apartaron y los pocos que conocía trataron de detenerla; acción que prácticamente los mando a la quita porra. Katsuki siguió con su camino hasta estar otra vez frente a frente, agarro su camisa y lo estampo contra el árbol más cercano.

\- ¡Juro, Maldita sea! ¡Juro por la poca cosa que nos queda de vida que si vuelves a cometer tremenda estupidez yo, personalmente, te hare desear no haber nacido!

Y el solo se puede limitar a desviar la mirada, a recibir cada golpe y aguantarse las ganas de llorar.

Los demás se limitan a callar.

\- ¡Di algo, Deku! ¡Defiéndete! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Pero has algo!

Pero es que simplemente no puede. Si abre la boca está seguro que lo único que saldrá es gemido necesitado, que si sus ojos se encuentran la culpa lo carcomería hasta el punto de llorar, que no pude defenderse por el simple hecho de que tiene todo el derecho de golpearlo.

\- ¡Es suficiente, Bakugou! – Interrumpe Lida tomando su mano -. Los dos ya tuvieron suficiente.

\- ¡No, Lida! ¡No es así! – Ambos abren los ojos sorprendidos, Katsuki ha llamado ha llamado a Lida por su apellido- ¡El maldito de Deku no ha recibido lo que se merece! ¡Si evite que apareciera en el hospital era para no matarlo! Pero ahora es diferente ¡Ahora y en este preciso instante, voy hacer que aprenda lo que es la muerte para que no juegue con su miserable vida!

Quiere creer que él fue el único que noto su voz temblorosa. Pero al ver como Lida abrazaba a la chica le hace saber que no fue así.

\- ¡Suéltame!

\- ¡No!

-¡Que me sueltes! – Una pequeña explosión en su mano derecha hace que los no deseados corran despavoridos. Tenya seguía sin soltarla.

\- Vete, Midoriya – Había dicho su amigo-. Yo hablare con Bakugou; después te buscare y aclararemos las cosas.

\- ¡Tú no tienes por qué meterte! ¡Lárgate y deja que haga lo que tengo que hacer!

\- ¡Ahora, Midoriya!

Escapa porque no tiene otra cosa que hacer. Los mira mientras se aleja y nota como ambos cuerpos desaparecen con una estela de humo.

La imagen se hace borrosa mientras sus piernas corren.

Una hora después Lida entra al salón con la piel quemada y los lentes rotos, detrás de él, una malhumorada Katsuki. El salón completo mira en silencio en lo que cada uno va a su puesto. Lida le mira y niega con la cabeza.

Bakugou no le dijo nada.

.

.

15 años

Otoño

Entonces sucede, sin previos y con un golpe tan bajo que sintió su mundo desmoronarse. Una mano se estira, rodeando el delgado cuello de Katsuki, el portal la absorbe y cuando sus ojos por fin se encuentran con sus brazos rotos estirados…Ella le rechaza.

El portal se cierra y el cae atraído por la gravedad.

Pero es cando sus rodillas tocan el suelo cuando se permite gritar y derramar las lágrimas contenidas. Todo su cuerpo duele, los brazos y sus ligamentos están destrozados, aun así, la opresión en su pecho es aún más devastadora.

Los demás se acercan y tratan de ayudarle a ponerse de pie. Lo miran aterrados y desesperados, con las palabras estancadas en sus gargantas y las manos temblorosas. Y es que ellos no entienden ni podrán entender.

Ellos no escucharon sus palabras ni vieron el plomo en los escarlatas.

.

.

Hay momentos en los cuales se pregunta si hay algo que se pueda arreglar, otras, si lo que está haciendo es correcto o no.

\- Estoy segura que Bakugou solo se sentirá muy desagradecida porque hayan ido a salvarla. – Dijo Uraraka después de que cada uno tomara su decisión.

Y estaba de acuerdo. La conoce demasiado bien porque ya son muchos años juntos; aunque no juntos de la forma que le gustaría. Es una relación extraña y en verdad la odia. Porque Bakugou se lo está tomando como un juego, incluso el a veces también lo hace, y es molesto y no puede evitar generar algo de rencor cuando la distancia se hace tan prominente. Cuando su indiferencia solo es rota para proponer desafíos que desea pero no de esa forma. A veces siente que se volverá loco si las cosas continúan así.

\- Lo hacemos por nuestro propio ego.

\- Si no estuviera seguro de esto, no lo habría sugerido.

Conversan en el metro mientras comen. Siente la mirada de Momo a su lado y antes de poder notarlo ya está abriendo la boca:

\- No es posible que pueda retroceder ahora.

Como un maldito bebe que quiere empezar a correr cuando ni siquiera sabe caminar se precipito, y cuando el momento llego su cuerpo reacciono al miedo que el All For One generaba. La viva imagen de la muerte. Voz rasposa y trémula, rostro desconocido pero con el poder de acabar con tres grandes héroes en un segundo. El hombre con el cual tendría que luchar en el futuro.

Un chapoteo y el mal vocabulario de Katsuki.

\- Huele a mierda… ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!

Y sin poder mirar sabía que ella ya estaba a la defensiva, con la piel sudada y las piernas flexionadas por si tenía que hacer alguna explosión. Que Tomura esto y aquello, que ella es importante, que lo intente cuanto quiera. Muchas palabras y el tiempo corría en su contra.

Ella estaba ahí, a su alcance, a no más de seis o siete metros. Saltar a su lado, huir, ayudarla, lo que sea ¡Tenía que hacer algo! ¡Que su cuerpo se moviera para no perderla otra vez!

Un paso al frente y Lida le retenía agarrándolo de la ropa. Después todo fue un desastre, All Migth y los ataques devastadores que el sujeto realizaba dañando la ciudad, Bakugou rodeada y el sonido de sus explosiones al evitar que la tocaran, murmullos y el miedo plagando en el aire.

Tan ingenuo y patético.

Pero piensa, piensa cuando es lo que más odia y no, no es bueno lo haga. Porque cuando lo hace las dudas lo embargan, las reflexiones sobre su relación y si podría estar con alguien más. Ah, eso que corre por sus entrañas y se extiende por su cuerpo como veneno no son nada más que celos.

Celos que rápidamente se transforman en resignación. Rescatarla es la prioridad, aunque aquello no quite la acides que produce sus palabras:

\- Si soy yo quien lo hace probablemente fracasara-. Pero no los mira, solo puede acariciar sus muñecas antes de soltar la bomba-: Tienes que ser tú, Kirishima.

Tiene que ser el quien la llame.

Por eso cuando grita "Ven" y Katsuki responde agarrando la mano de Kirishima siente la bilis subir hasta la boca de su estómago, pero se contiene, tiene que contenerse. Aun cuando la sonrisa en su rostro es desconocida.

Aterrizan y corren para quedar con la multitud.

Cuando creyó que lo peor había pasado, las cosas se torcieron aún más. Cuando trato de pensar que las cosas saldrían bien empeoraron, porque pensar en esos momentos no se le da bien. Los chicos discuten una vez reunidos, pero no es hasta que miran a la pantalla del edificio Spart Stated que callan y su mandíbula tiembla.

Un cuerpo débil y maltratado.

Era Yagi en su verdadera forma, con su secreto a la luz siendo trasmitido en vivo.

Las lágrimas se acumulan mientras algunas palabras escapan sin retención alguna, pero de ver a la izquierda habría notado que no era el único en un estado cercano a la crisis. Que el grito anhelante de victoria para All Migth fue compartido, las misma palabras, intensidad y el remordimiento. Habría notado la mirada que Katsuki que estuvo en su persona cuando las últimas palabras fueron trasmitidas, de la sincronización y la idiotez que compartieron en ese minuto.

Quizá habría logrado quitar la vendan que con tanto empeño aprieta.

 **.**

 **.**

17 años

Invierno

\- Katsuki y tú sois como amantes. – Le había recalcado su madre una tarde como cualquier otra mientras él le miraba sorprendido y desencajado. ¿De verdad damos esa impresión? Habría querido preguntar, pero la vergüenza y los recuerdos de la semana pasada le imposibilitaron cualquier intento de comunicación.

\- Solo con verlos me recuerdan mis tiempos de juventud. Si hasta actúas igual que yo en aquel entonces.

\- Ah sí. ¿Y cómo se supone que actuabas? – Logro preguntar integrado por el repentino comentario de su madre.

\- Enamorada, Izuku; enamorada hasta la médula. – Si su madre no se hubiese reído a carcajadas como en ese momento, podría jurar que la tierra se detuvo en lo que su mente asimilaba la información: Porque una cosa es saberse enamorado y otra que tu familia te lo recalque. Y siendo sincero, ya tenía suficiente con sus sentimientos y problemas.

\- Pero Kacchan…

\- Le miraba de la misma forma que tú lo haces.- Le interrumpió en un discurso del porque Katsuki y el no serían amantes- Incluso hay momentos en los cuales me pregunto hasta cuando piensan darnos a conocer su relación

Eso era el colmo. Vale, que los dos se acostaban de vez en vez, se cuidaban la espalda en medio de los combates, discutían a que restaurante pasar después de una dura hornada escolar y peleaban por quien tomaría el puesto de la mejor agencia. Pero no. No eran amantes; aun que habían momentos en los cuales su mente de diecisiete años se preguntaba que carajos eran.

¿Amigos? Bueno, siempre le vio de esa forma. ¿Amigos con derechos? Era lo que más se acercaba, pero fue el quien cruzo esa barrera al saberse enamorado de Katsuki. ¿Amantes? No, nunca había palabras de amor o afecto en su convivencia. Entonces, ¿Qué carajos eran?

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo traerás a Katsuki formalmente a la casa como mi yerna?

\- Nunca. – Fue sincero; quizá brutalmente sincero. Había cosas que se le pegaron después de pasar tanto tiempo con Bakugou, aunque eso no quitaba la desilusión y la sorpresa en los ojos de su madre.

\- ¿Por qué?

Porque no son nada. Porque sus sentimientos nunca serán suficiente para llegar a ella. Porque es un maldito cobarde que nunca dice lo que siente. Porque Katsuki tiene miedo de perder el control de sí misma. Porque tiene miedo de sí mismo. Porque si es correspondido aquello implicaría más peligro para ambos. Porque es un egoísta caprichoso incapaz de dejarla ir. Porque la ama demasiado para perderla.

\- Porque está mal. – Respondió saliendo de la cocina dejando el tema por terminado y el corazón desbocado por sus pensamientos.

Su madre no debió sacar el tema, el no debió seguirle la corriente y sacar cosas del pasado y mezclaras con el presente. Se suponía que hace dos años había reparado un poco la deteriorada relación con Katsuki, que había aceptado su posición y los sentimientos tan malditamente contradictorios que les rodeaba.

¡Maldición, quería verla!

 **.**

 **.**

Salir de su casa fue una mala idea, sacar su celular y dejarle un mensaje a Katsuki lo fue aun peor. Y ahora que espera en los columpios al origen de sus problemas no puede evitar pensar en el gran avance que han realizado en tan solo tres años, del como los insultos y golpes se convirtieron en besos y caricias, en las cicatrices que ahora decoran ambas pieles en recordatorios de debilidad y fortaleza, en el tatuaje que ahora todo el mundo conoce y que Katsuki se esfuerza en ocultar, en la desesperación y el límite que está a punto de romper.

\- Hasta aquí escucho tus pensamientos, Deku. – Fue el saludo que recibió en medio de la noche.

\- ¿Y que decían? – Pregunto sonriendo con su sola presencia. Había cambiado, ambos habían cambiado en tan poco tiempo. Y el verla solo confirmaba sus pensamientos, porque en antaño Katsuki nunca habría acudido a su llamado, porque las vendas que cubren su brazo izquierdo no existían hasta hace poco y la mirada escarlata ya no pesa como el plomo.

\- Que dejes de mirar mi abdomen, por mucho que lo intentes no pienso dejar al descubierto el maldito tatuaje.

Antes de siquiera notarlo ya estaba riendo a carcajadas, apoyando su rostro en sus manos entrelazadas tratando de tomar aire después de estar riendo un minuto entero. Sube la mirada y sus ojos se achican con la mirada fulminante de Bakugou, vale, fue su culpa que uno de los mejores secretos de Katsuki salieran a la luz en un descuido; en una discusión que por poco termina con los dos follando en el aula.

Realmente hemos cambiado. – Se repite cuando ella se sienta en el otro columpio.

\- ¿Para qué me has citado? – Va directo al grano.

\- Quería verte, solo eso. – Responde comenzando a mecerse; el chirrido de las cadenas le fastidia.

\- Mientes. – Oh, ¿hace cuánto que ella nota los pequeños detalles en su persona?

\- A medias. – Admite.

\- Desembucha de una vez, Nerd.

\- Quería verte y aclarar de una maldita vez lo nuestro.

Cierto, desde que cumplieron siete años. Y está bien, ambos aprendieron eso al mismo tiempo. Debido a eso le encara agarrando las cadenas en un intento de retener su escape, y como esperaba un puñetazo fue dar con su rostro, no lo detuvo o esquivo, si lo hacia ella saldría corriendo con sus explosiones y adiós a sus intentos de ponerle nombre a su relación.

\- No te creas la gran cosa, maldito bastado. – Oh, sí, Katsuki estaba furiosa y dispuesta a destruir media ciudad si no le soltaba las manos.

\- Y tú no seas tan cobarde. – Lastima que él también estaba dispuesto a sacrificar ciertas cosas con tal de retenerla.

\- No te confundas, Inútil.

Este bien. Realmente está bien que ella forcejee y se libere, que le golpee con una de sus explosiones y grite cuantas maldiciones existan. Al fin de cuentas las cosas siempre se complican y terminan peleando; sin Quick, pero terminando ambos tan lastimados que no sabe ni como siguen en pie y con la ira aun burbujeando en sus venas. Porque si él es cobarde Katsuki lo es aún más. Llevan tanto tiempo juntos que sabe que si quiere arreglar las cosas tiene que hacerlo a la fuerza, que las costillas rotas y los hematomas se parten por igual sin importar las circunstancias.

\- ¡¿Por qué no te mueres de una maldita vez?!

\- ¡Porque estoy cansado de huir y esperar algo que se no sederas a no ser que te presione!

\- ¡ME NIEGO! TODO ESTÁ BIEN TAL CUAL ESTA ¡Así que quítate de mí puto camino antes de que te destroce lo que te queda de cara!

\- ¿BIEN? ¿DE VERDAD TE PARECE QUE ESTÁ BIEN?

\- SI.

\- MIENTES.

Y es que eso de poder mentirse es jodido cuando te conoces de toda la vida, cuando tratas de hacer la vista gorda a los sentimientos recíprocos que inultamente disfrazas de unilaterales. Es tan jodido que mirarla resulta tanto fascinante como exasperante: Él ya lo admitió, solo faltaba que ella también lo hiciera.

\- ¡DILO MALDITA SEA!

\- ¡NO!

Ruedan en la caja de arena. En algún punto ambos terminaron tropezando y revolcándose en medio de la sección para párvulos.

Se patean y aprietan sus muñecas en busca de alguna abertura, giran con la arena pegada en la piel y vuelven a patalear en busca de control. Él está sobre ella y en un parpadeo la situación se invierte. Se miran y la adrenalina no para de fluir. Le grita y ella lo hace más fuerte. Es tan ridículo que podría jurar que de ser otra persona estaría cagándose de la risa, pero no, le pasa a él.

\- ¡MÍRAME Y DILO, KATSUKI!

\- ¡¿PARA QUÉ?!

Bakugou Katsuki es lo que más ama. Pero en momentos como esos es lo que más odia.

\- ¡¿PARA QUÉ?! – Repite. – NO QUIERO DARTE MÁS IMPORTANCIA, NO CUANDO YA ME TIENES TAN JODIDA.

El problema es que no es un odio duradero.

\- ¿Qué tan jodida? – Pregunta esperanzado.

\- ¡ENAMORADA, IMBÉCIL! – Grita hastiada y sin tapujos.

Y es solo cuando escucha esas palabras que se deja caer sobre el cuerpo bajo suyo. Respira tranquilo, adolorido y tan feliz que poco le importa el último golpe que recibe al alzar la camisa de Katsuki para acariciar el reloj tatuado en la piel ajena.

\- Formalmente eres mi novia – Dijo alegre, con la sonrisa marcada al lado del reloj.

\- Por mí que sea desde los quince años.

Sin poder evitarlo suelta una carcajada corta. El dolor hace que sea imposible hacerlo duradero, aun así, agarrando una de sus manos la lleva a sus labios para besarla ante de decir:

\- Te amo. – Con aquel tono empalagoso que ella tanto odia, con una sonrisa relajada y el peso de cuatro años siendo removido.

\- ¿No pudiste empezar con un te quiero?

\- ¿Te parece necesario? – Pregunta interesado. Ya son demasiadas experiencias para ir por las ramas, al menos no cuando llevan tanto tiempo en ellas.

\- Para nada – Responde.

Duran unos minutos en silencio. Ella se incorpora, con cuidado y sus manos aun entrelazadas; se acerca, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro susurra las mismas palabras. Y se pregunta:

¿Sera muy tarde para retractarse de ese nunca?

.

.

20 años

Otoño

Pero qué porquería de película.

¿Cómo terminaron viendo esa abominación? Ah, sí, porque Uraraka y Kaminari había insistido tanto en que la vieran que al final termino arrastrando a Katsuki para verla juntos. Y le dolía admitir que su pareja tenía razón, de hacer oídos sordos a sus advertencias: Que la dichosa película era una de amor cliché, que perderían el dinero y el tiempo en algo estúpido. Ahora se arrepentía de no hacerle caso y estar comiendo las palomitas viendo a la pantalla con el brazo entumecido.

Katsuki se había quedado dormida media hora después de iniciar el rodaje.

Lo peor de todo es que no podía despertarla; no cuando fue el quien la hizo ir al cine cuando desde un principio se negó.

Miro a su lado derecho para ver a su amiga derramar lágrimas, luego al filme y pensó que cualquier cosa tendría más sentido que esa abominación que veía por la simple acción de tener sus ojos en ella. La cinta en si era bastante predecible: Una colegiala que se enamora del chico más popular de la escuela que ni su existencia nota hasta que un misterioso _accidente_ hace que se encuentren y no deje de pensar en ella, luego la chica deja de ser una del montón porque su mejor amigo la ayuda aun cuando este está profundamente enamorado de su amiga, pero todo se va al carajo cuando el chico-superstar decide dejarla por X motivo, con el corazón partido la muchacha se ve lejos y él va a buscarla, se confiesan, se besan y todos felices para comer perdices…A exacción del amigo que fue rechazado.

Para el eso es aburrimiento en bandeja en plata. Que te guste alguien por su apariencia y el cómo actúa con los demás es algo que haces solo cuando se están conociendo.

Observa el avión a punto de despegar y sonríe con ironía. Porque una verdadera relación hay que construirla, ya sea con amistad, respeto o amor. Y no es que la película sea mala, es solo que le recuerda el comienzo tan torcido que tuvieron los dos cuando empezaron con aquello de solo sexo y rivalidad. Le hacía pensar en las amistades que ahora tenía era gracias al gran cambio que hizo All Migth en su vida, el respeto fue surgiendo cuando los muros de niveles aparecieron y el amor de Katsuki que tuvo que aprender a ver cuándo se enteró de que este siempre estuvo ahí, presente.

Mirando en retrospectiva, su relación es y será un fiasco a oídos ajenos. Pero si comparaba la suya con la porquería que estaba a punto de terminar, preferiría la suya una y mil veces. Lo que ellos tenían era rivalidad y respeto, la necesidad de ser desafiados y el saberse presionados para no quedar estancados en el nivel que tenían, alguien que pudiese estar a su lado en cualquier circunstancia. Una relación donde los deseos se comparte por igual.

Los terceros se equivocaban si pensaban que Bakugou tenía el control de la relación. Ellos eran rivales y como tales se comportaban. Si, puede que Katsuki haya dado los primeros pasos y era la primera en iniciar las discusiones, pero hace mucho tiempo atrás se hizo valer. Se podría decir que desde entonces las cosas se turnaban o se cedían a quien tuviera el mejor argumento. De hecho, Katsuki le había dicho en alguna ocasión que le encantaba ver como perdía los estribos con tal de ganar una discusión.

\- ¿No vamos, Deku-kun?- Dijo su amiga sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo las luces del lugar se prendieron, Katsuki gruño y se removió tratando de bloquear la luz.

\- Apaga la maldita luz, Deku. – Murmuro aun adormilada.

\- No estamos en su nidito de amor. – Comento Kaminari recogiendo los potes en los cuales comieron.

\- Si quieres te cargo hasta llegar a taxi. – Su sonrisa se ensancho al verla abrir y cerrar los ojos en confusión al estar procesando sus palabras.

\- Jodete. – Respondió a su propuesta.

\- Vamos, Bakugou, tiene que compensarte por hacerte venir a este lugar. – Dijo Denki sonrojado, ¿El motivo? Desconocido.

\- Oh, no te preocupes tanto, Rayito – Estiro su cuerpo en un intento de quitar el sueño-. Que lo hará una vez estemos en casa.

\- Por supuesto. – Contesto.

En lo que salían del centro comercial Bakugou entro a una tienda y compro una película de terror y dos paquetes de papas; uno picante y otro salado.

No hace falta aclarar que esa noche no durmió. Tampoco que se replanteo eso de hacerse valer. Después de todo es un tira y afloja, en especial cuando la veía reír a carcajadas por sus reacciones.

.

.

22 años

Otoño

Ella había aceptado.

Sin reclamos o explosión alguna Katsuki había cedido y ahora estaban en tiempo muerto. Lo peor del asunto es que no sabía si agradecerlo o maldecir su falta de insistencia.

\- Tomémonos un tiempo. – Había dicho hace dos semanas en su departamento.

Y ella entre anonadada y preocupaba de había preguntado si estaba terminando con ella. Después de eso ambos vaciaron el armario y termino en un hotel a diez minutos de la agencia. Le mando un mensaje con la dirección y el cuarto en el cual se hospedaba para evitar su preocupación, seis minutos después recibió un mensaje similar al que había enviado.

Suspirando y con la mente echa un desastre trato de rememorar los últimos dos meses. El problema surgió en que sus recuerdos se iban hasta el origen de su amistad, a la corta pero efímera niñez que compartieron siendo amigos, después se perdía en su alocada adolescencia y terminaba en su actual situación, todo sin llegar al origen de sus problemas en el último mes.

\- Quiero volver en el tiempo. – Había dicho a la blanca pared que debería ser naranja.

No quería meter a nadie en sus problemas, estaba seguro que Bakugou haría lo mismo. Así que lo más seguro era que nadie notara su repentino distanciamiento, solo tendrían que hablar con su jefe para arreglar sus agendas y evitar cualquier encuentro. Aunque la idea no le agrade, tenían que hacerlo, su trabajo no podía verse afectado.

Mucho menos cuando la presentación del héroe del mes estaba tan cerca.

Fue su idea y esta consiente que era necesario, que de seguir discutiendo y peleando como lo habían estado haciendo últimamente terminarían dañando su relación. Y aquello es algo que no puede dejar que suceda, no cuando la ama tanto.

Pensar en todo lo que puede hacer. Recordar y comparar es un pasatiempo que le ayuda a mirar sus progresos.

En realidad, está en la mierda.

.

.

Se odian y siente asco de sí mismo por no hacer nada para remediarlo. Tampoco es como si pudiera hacer algo, al menos no en esa situación. Llevaban dos meses sin verse y las emociones se salieron de control, nadie puede controlarlas, ni siquiera ellos. Así que permanece tirado en la cama matrimonial que tanto extraño, mirándola y comprobando que ambos estaban demasiado cansados para siquiera conversar. Cosa que necesitan con urgencia.

No recuerda como terminaron besándose y tirados en la cama. Lo que si sabía era que había decidido ir al apartamento para hacer limpieza y porque necesitaba algo de consuelo, pero apenas abrió la puerta el olor a canela le inundo y con ello la imagen de Katsuki tomando una cerveza desparramada en la mesa. La miro y su respiración se agito, su sangre empezó a acumularse donde no debía y luego terminaron follando como salvaje, ¿Y para qué negarlo? Fue una de las experiencias más apasionadas que llegaron a experimentar.

Katsuki abre sus ojos, adormilada y con el ceño fruncido como todas la mañanas; mañanas que añora ahora que su nuevo hogar es un hotel con la única compañía de una anciana que organiza la pieza cada vez que sale a trabajar. Sus miradas chocan y ven su reflejo, es algo doloroso cuando sabes que no durara mucho.

\- Mierda, no. – Escucha. Lengua afilada, mueca cansina, ojos frustrados y el cuerpo adolorido.

Esta tan cansado que no replica cuando la ve pararse con las sabanas deslizándose por su piel marcada, tampoco gime cuando ella gruñe al notar la viscosidad fluctuar por sus muslos. Es de esas imagines que guarda en su memoria y que últimamente se repiten constantes en sus pensamientos. Pero hoy no quiere pensar en eso, no quiere pensar en nada y es entonces que contempla su figura alejarse al baño. Porque ese día solo quiere sentir. Piel contra piel, las uñas que rasguñan y los dientes que traspasan la carne dejando un rastro de saliva, mucha saliva.

Pero no.

Ella sale del baño con el pelo húmedo y sin pudor alguno se viste sin importarle su mirada, luego de eso le mira prácticamente mandándolo al infierno para salir del apartamento con un portazo.

Su cuerpo se contrae ante el sonido. Y eso causa que una dolorosa corriente eléctrica pase por toda su espalda que termina en su cuello, el escozor de las mordidas y el olor a sexo lo mantienen embelesado por toda la mañana, al menos hasta que su celular empezó a sonar.

\- Diga. – Había respondido de mala gana.

\- Hombre, ¿Qué carajos hicieron anoche ustedes? – Pregunto alterado Denki-. Bakugou llego hecha una furia con el cuello lleno de chupetones y mordidas, para colmo, Imaizumi-san esta que se la lleva a rastras a su oficina.

Eso basto para colgar y apagar su celular.

Ese día lo tenía libre, tendría que limpiar la habitación y la cerveza derramada de la sala. Bakugou había dejado todo limpio hasta que el llego, y siendo sincero, no podía estar más tiempo quieto. Mucho menos ahora que empezaba a sentir la incomodidad del sudor seco y el ego por los cielos al saber que Katsuki ni se molestó en ocultar sus marcas.

Ego que termina por los suelos al día siguiente cuando no encuentra ni rastro de ella.

.

.

24 años

Verano

Las piernas le tiemblan, las manos le sudan, si bien conoce a la chica, eso no le reducía los nervios. Estúpido egoísmo, que le hace querer monopolizar a alguien que aprecia su libertad tanto como su orgullo. Como siempre termino queriendo más de lo que ya tenía, ganándose un grito de alegría y palmadas de apoyo por las posibles reacciones de su pareja.

\- ¿Estas consiente del gran paso que vas a dar? – Le preguntaban sus amigos cada vez que les pedía consejos sobre su proposición, algunos en burla y otros con seriedad.

Si tan solo supieran todo por lo que tuvieron que pasar y lo insondable de sus sentimientos, si tan solo tuvieran una idea de lo viejo de su sentir y que este no había mermado con el pasar del tiempo.

¿Pero que más podía hacer?

Se preguntaba cuando los labios de Katsuki removían todos sus sentidos, ¿Qué hacer? Cuando el amor atraviesa la piel y el alma con la simple acción de besar o mirar. Nada, solo dejarse llevar por la magnitud de sus emociones y corresponderlas por igual.

Pero aquello no basta, porque para él, aquello sobre pasa el simple significado de amor o cariño. Son ellos dos y punto. Son él y ella en un mismo lugar compartiendo experiencias. Aun así cree que es hora de hacerlo formal, de pisar duro y darle otro nombre a la relación que llevan.

No necesito pensar mucho en el asunto, llevaba tanto tiempo ensimismado con su existencia que el tomar aquella decisión más que preocuparlo lo apaciguaba.

Por eso su repuesta siempre seria la misma sin importar cuantas veces le preguntara si quería casarse con Katsuki. Un simple 'Si' seria todo lo que podría darles. Contar su historia y el porqué de su decisión le tomaría horas y secretos que prefería mantener para ellos dos.

Casarse era la muestra de su más grande afecto.

No sabía por dónde comenzar o como proponérselo; ni siquiera le importaba como seria la boda, solo quería que ella aceptase seguir a su lado hasta el último respiro, vivir y convivir como lo han hecho hasta hora con la certeza de que ahora serán un completo _nosotros._

¿Cómo pedírselo?

Los anillos ya estaban hechos y las cadenas lo estarían en tres días. Kasuki no tardaría en regresar de su viaje a Tokyo, y estaba seguro que apenas tocara tierra notaria lo ansioso que estaba; una semana para planear su proposición se le hacía corto.

\- Una cena. – Propuso Kaminari.

\- Un video en el cual tomas fotos de las letras para formar el tan esperado '¿Te casarías con migo?' – La idea de Momo era buena, pero Katsuki poco y nada le interesaban las fotos.

\- ¿Y si escribes con pétalos en el apartamento la proposición? – Dios, no. Llegar a casa después de un mes sin verse era igual a sexo, y cuando hay sexo nada importa; incluyendo el piso por el cual pasan.

\- Una canción mientras ella lee las carteleras. – Mineta había hecho el intento. Pero hacer eso era tan banal como la cena.

\- Velas. – Mina con todo su ingenio y extravagancia fue la más simple.

\- Anillo escondido en algún postre. – No. La argolla más que un anillo sería un collar, ambos necesitaban las manos libres, y si por accidente se tragaba el anillo…No quería ni imaginar la furia que despertaría en Bakugou.

\- Una cartelera mientras nosotros la sostenemos. – Aquello tenía que ser personal, Katsuki detestaba que la vieran sonrojada.

\- Una carta. – Si fuera bueno redactando; quizá.

Los demás consejos apenas y los recordaba.

Miro a su madre que cantaba en lo que preparaba el té verde que tanto necesitaba. Suspirando, agarro el papel del patético intento de carta y lo voto a la basura.

\- ¿Tan difícil es? – Le había preguntado colocando el pasillo sobre la mesa.

\- Si. No sé cómo hacerlo; solo que sea especial.

\- Lo será, siempre lo es.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Ladeo la cabeza confundido. Su madre sonrió y se sentó frente suyo.

\- No importa el lugar o el detalle, solo el saber que esa persona piensa pasar el resto de su vida junto a ti.

\- Lo sé. – Exclamo hastiado- Créeme que lo sé; pero quiero hacerlo bien.

\- Katsuki-chan es una chica exigente y perfeccionista. Pero cuando se trata de ti la cosa cambia, puedes hacer el ridículo y ella lo aceptara encantada.

\- Mama, por favor.

\- ¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad. – Escucharla reír era relajante, aún más cuando llevan tanto tiempo separados-. Estarás bien; ya sabes su respuesta.

Tal vez fue lo ameno de su conversación o el simple hecho de recordar que sí, que efectivamente ya sabía la respuesta de Katsuki, y teniendo en cuenta los posibles resultados pudo tranquilizarse y preparar todo.

Cuando el mensaje de su llegada apareció en el celular solo pudo respirar y rezar porque todo saliera bien. Una vez en la estación la busco entre la multitud; fue fácil hallarla, estirando su brazo la llamo y camino a su dirección.

\- ¿Fue entretenido tu viaje, Kacchan? – Pregunto una vez a su lado.

La única respuesta que recibió fue un bufido.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al taxi que los esperaba, en lo que cerraba la puerta Katsuki ataco.

\- Desembucha.

La miro y la sonrisa bobalicona no tardó en aparecer. Simplemente lo sabían. Siempre. Cada vez que algo los inquietaba o preocupaba el otro ya intuía que algo andaba mal, y como predijo: Bakugou no se demoró ni quise minutos en notarlo.

\- Solo quiero mostrarte algo.

\- Hmn.

\- Cuando estemos ahí lo entenderás.

Ella le mira y siente esa corriente traspasar la piel, quemar e inundar cada fibra de su cuerpo. Es preocupación lo que habita en sus ojos, mas no dura mucho cuando acaricia su mano. Es entendimiento y complicidad lo que ahora rodea el vehículo aun cuando el conductor lo mira de soslayo.

\- ¿Es aquí, Señor? – Pregunto el taxista rompiendo la burbuja.

\- Ah, sí, gracias. – Bakugou ríe bajo.

El paga, ella le mira mal con el dinero en mano, y baja de mala gana pateando su maleta. Observando a su alrededor, una de sus cejas se alza en burla y expectación, la imagen es tierna.

\- ¿Enserio, Deku? ¿La playa?

\- La playa. – Asiente.

Rodea con su brazo su cintura y caminan. Katsuki calla cualquier insulto y se deja hacer, sabiendo que en ese momento es mejor esperar y disfrutar del silencio.

\- He estado pensando en algo últimamente. – Empieza perdido en su propia voz, sin entender como rayos no le tiembla el tono.

\- Te escucho.

\- Es algo de hace mucho tiempo, pero no es hasta ahora que lo creo prudente y necesario – Mierda, sonaba tan cursi que le sorprendía que la sonrisa petulante de Katsuki no hiciera aparición – Tu… ¿Tú te casarías conmigo?

Y es ahí cuando aparece. Esa maldita sonrisa de satisfacción y el carmín que tanto se empeña en resguardar, es una mezcla rara, pero lo que importa es que al menos su declaración fue bien recibida.

\- ¿Quieres que de mi respuesta o prefieres la expectación? – Es inútil. La curvatura de sus labios es más que suficiente.

\- ¿Y si mejor me besas? – No tuvo que esperar. Las manos ásperas de Katsuki masajearon sus mejillas acaloradas hasta que junta sus labios, suave y con aquel sabor a menta de su primer beso.

Ambos seden y se dejan caer en la arena. Saca de su bolsillo la cadena y la coloca en su cuello. Es de oro blanco, ligera, sin joya o incrustaciones; solo sus nombres enchapados.

\- Me encanta cuando piensas en lo práctico. – Una carcajada baja escapa de su boca. Ella está tocando el collar en su pecho, lo mira con detenimiento para finalmente quitárselo e intercambiarlo. – Cuando la boda se realice te daré mi nombre, hasta entonces cuida el tuyo.

\- La boda es lo de menos. – Dice tratando de encararla– Puedes hacerlo como quieras, puedes ir de negro si se te antoja, pero no excluyas a todo el mundo.

\- El apellido no cambiara. – Aclara, ambos entienden el mensaje oculto. – Mi nombre completo es demasiado genial para arruinarlo.

\- Por mi está bien.

Y lo está. Entiende que los nombres con los cuales cargan en su cuello dejaran de ser propios cuando el intercambio se realice, que es la manera en la cual Katsuki le dice que cuide de sí mismo primero para poder hacerlo con ella, que ella hará lo mismo hasta que se quede sin aire por respirar.

\- Hasta entonces, Nerd, no olvides a quien perteneces.

Aquello es imposible – habría querido decir. Pero antes de que cualquier palabra saliera de sus labios una lengua intrusa se apodero de su cavidad, arrastrándolo aquel mundo que solo ellos dos comparten.

Al final, todo fue perfecto.

.

.

27 años

Primavera

Era un día como cualquier otro, despertó con el lado izquierdo de la cama vacía, hizo el desayuno, lo comió y lo vomito en el trabajo. Los empleados le miraron preocupados y extrañados por su malestar, pero el resto del día paso como cualquier otro.

Hasta que el vomitar se convirtió en una rutina.

Desayunaba y a los veinte minutos ya estaba en el escusado devolviendo todo en desagradables arcadas, almorzaba cosas que en la vida se le habían ocurrido, dejaba el trabajo a medias solo para salir a comprar una rosquilla y regresar como si nada a terminar lo que había empezado, pero la cereza del pastel eran los ataques de depresión que le daban al recordar que Bakugou estaba de intercambio.

\- ¿Se puede saber a ti que vergas te pasa? – Claro que no fue consciente de eso hasta que Kaminari lo arrincono en el elevador de la agencia.

\- ¿Con que? – Cuestiono con rosquilla en mano oprimiendo el botón que lo guiaba al quinto piso de la planta.

\- ¿Y todavía tienes la desfachatez de preguntármelo?

\- Pero si no sé de qué me hablas. – Bajo del aparato y camino a su oficina seguido de su amigo.

\- No puede ser. – Se había quejado para sí mismo Denki – Has estado vomitando, dejas el trabajo votado por esa porquería – Dijo señalando su aperitivo -, tienes crisis existenciales por dios sabrá que, y ahora que vamos a trabajo de campo desapareces porque 'Sin Kacchan nada tiene sentido´, ¿Y aun tienes la osadía de preguntarme con qué?

\- Ah, eso. – Dijo tratando de recordar las dos últimas semanas- No tengo la menor idea.

\- Es una broma, verdad. – Suplico Denki apoyándose en la pared y viendo con verdadero asco el cómo se chupaba los dedos terminado con las migas de la rosquilla- Tiene que ser una maldita broma, Midoriya.

\- No lo es. – Respondió leyendo su reporte semanal.- Uhm, ahora que lo mencionas, ¿Crees que Kacchan se esté divirtiendo?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Digo, ella está en Brasil y según me han dicho los chicos de allá son reconocidos por ser encantadores; y no es que desconfié de ella, es solo que…- Hizo una pausa mientras varias imágenes de su esposa aparecían hablando y sonriendo con otro hombre- Kaminari, seme sincero: ¿Soy feo?

-… - Que alguien, quien sea, llame a Bakugou para arreglar a su amigo. Vale, que entendía que se hubiese enfermado, que comiera esa cosa grasienta de vez en vez, incluso que desapareciera para salvar a alguien porque era su deber y odiaba el papeleo, pero nunca; ni en sus más locos sueño, pudo imaginarse a Izuku preguntar tales estupideces. Y no es que no quisieran llevarlo al médico; lo habían intentado, pero para eso tenían que llevar a Midoriya al hospital y este no cedía, ¡Lo habían intentado todo! Amordazarlo, sedarlo, engañarlo e incluso arrastrarle; pero el único resultado que tuvieron fueron daños estructurales y un ofendido héroe parte culos.

\- Llevamos toda nuestra vida juntos, fuimos amigos, luego no sé qué carajos nos pasó y terminamos acostándonos sin llegar a ser nada, nos unimos a Yuei para terminar de cagar nuestro no sé qué, la secuestraron y prácticamente quede echo un vegetal, nos peleamos y medio reconciliamos para terminar entre sabanas una vez más, otra vez nos peleamos prácticamente obligándola a decir que me ama, finalmente nos graduamos consiguiendo los puestos que queríamos, juntamos dinero para comprar nuestro apartamento y tiempo después nos casamos, ¿Y qué consigo? Ser botado en la basura, mientras yo me pudro entre papeles ella está en ese maldito lugar divirtiéndose con cualquier fulano.

-….- Denki estaba seguro de tres cosas. La primera: Midoriya merecía el puñetazo que le había dado por hablar mal de su esposa y amiga. La segunda: Que aunque admitía su curiosidad del pasado de esos dos y del como terminaron juntos, había confirmado que esos dos en verdad se acostaban antes de salir formalmente. La tercera: Seria el responsable en llamar a Bakugou para ver como esta se llevaba a Izuku al doctor a golpes.

\- ¿Por qué ha sido eso? – El problema en golpear a Midoriya es el que mayor es el daño que uno se hace al que recibe el chico. La mano le dolía horrores.

\- Porque te lo merecías. – Respondió con enojo mal disimulado, pero al ver los ojos esmeraldas acuosos se sintió más confundido de lo que ya estaba.

\- Lo sé.- No le tomo mucho tiempo comprender el porqué de la agresión-. Y quiero verla para me golpee por estúpido y bocazas; pero quiero verla.

Después de eso pasaron dos días, Katsuki apareció y todos en el quinto piso soltaron suspiros de alivio al verla salir por el ascensor con maletas en mano, aunque grande fue la sorpresa de ver a Midoriya correr y desplomarse antes de llegar a donde su esposa, y lo fue aún más cuando esta dejo las maletas en manos de un alterado Denki para recoger a un inconsciente héroe cargándolo en su espalda para regresar por donde vino.

\- Las llaves están en el bolsillo de afuera, cuando entres ten listo algo para comer y cervezas. Las necesitaremos; sobre todo si no quieres que te ropa la cara cuando regrese, Pikachu.

En lo que el aparato se cerraba pudo ver perfectamente como sus labios se movían para pronunciar sin hacer ningún ruido: E-S-T-A-S-M-U-E-R-T-O, L-O-S-E–T-O-D-O.

Lo más aterrador de todo es el que todos hubieran entendido el mensaje y les diera igual para regresar al trabajo. ¿Qué había paso con ese ´Todos para uno y uno para todos´ que siempre gritaban? Porque todos, absolutamente todos, sabían lo aterradora que podía llegar a ser esa mujer cuando se enfadaba, del poder que ejercía en todos los directivos y el jefe aun cuando ellos eran los que mandaban, también de la discusión que tuvo con Midoriya los dos días anteriores de su regreso.

Ah, él fue el sacrifico a dar.

¡Que le dieran ese maldito juramento de pacotilla! – Ahora tenía que ir y cocinar por el bien de su integridad física. Porque aun a sus veintisiete años de edad, Kaminari Denki, respetaba y temía a la chica explosiva.

.

.

Cuando empezó a despertar no se sorprendió al encontrarse en un hospital, tampoco que Katsuki estuviera hablando con la anciana tranquilamente.

\- Bakugou ¿No has estado enferma últimamente? – Le había preguntado Chiyo una vez había terminado de explicarle lo ocurrido.

\- No.

\- ¿Has recibido algún golpe en el abdomen o cerca de este?

\- No.

\- ¿Algún sobre esfuerzo reciente?

\- No. Y a la persona que se supone que debiera estar interrogando es al idiota que ya despertó. - En eso la anciana le miro y estiro sus arrugados cachetes en una sonrisa paternal.

\- Tiempo sin verte, Recovery. – Saludo regresando el gesto tratando de ignorar la fulminante mirada de Katsuki. – Te ves de maravilla.

\- Lo mismo podría decir, Chico. – Aquello le sorprendió, sobretodo porque la sonrisa no desaparecía y la falta de sarcasmo en sus palabras.

\- ¿Y bien? Béselo y terminemos con esto de una maldita vez. – Interrumpió Katsuki cruzando los brazos.

Era la primera vez desde hace dos semanas que la veía como era debido, sin desmayarse o evitado cualquier contacto. Y estaba, al igual que siempre, altanera y hermosa.

\- Pero si no necesita nada.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Entonces porque está llorando? – Reclamo apuntado a su dirección mientras sus lagrimones corrían sin tregua alguna.

\- Porque te extrañe mucho, Kacchan. – Respondió mientras sus brazos apretujaban los hombros de la chica y sus lágrimas mojaban a ambos.

\- Ves. Te dije que no tenía nada. – Katsuki callo porque no sabía que decir. Aun cuando la anciana le miraba petulante no supo cómo responder. Por mucho empeño que le pusiera al asunto de insultar o refutar a la doctora no podía. Su cuerpo solo reaccionaba a su pareja y con ello su mente se desconectaba aun cuando era consciente de lo que le rodeaba.

\- Yo también. – Correspondió el abrazo con dificultad.

\- Solo necesitas evitar el consumo de bebidas alcohólicas y un reposo considerable, dejar el trabajo por un periodo de tiempo y visitas que programare según tu agenda.

\- Esta bien, puedo venir mañana si quieres, Recovery. – Volteo su rostro sin dejar de acariciar la espalda de Bakugou.

\- No es contigo con quien hablo, Izuku. – En eso ambos se separaron y miraron a la doctora con preocupación y desconcierto.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir, Vejete? – Con los ojos achicados y la boca torcida en una mueca de enojo, Katsuki encaro a Chiyo.

\- ¿Cuándo fue tu ultimo chequeo médico?

\- Hace tres meses.

\- ¿Tu última prueba de embarazo?

Solo eso basto para armar las piezas. Mientras el miraba ilusionado a su mujer y la anciana, su cuerpo empezó a calentarse y derramar lágrimas siendo incapaz de ver el pánico en el rostro de Katsuki.

\- Couvade – Había susurrado Bakugou mientras Recovery Gril asentía con la cabeza.- ¿Cuánto?

\- De diez a once semanas.

En ese momento estaba tan absorto en su dicha que no noto como Katsuki se masajeaba por sobre la ropa su tatuaje, tampoco del como la mueca de estupefacción se transformaba a una de frustración.

Pero es que la noticia le había alegrado como pocas cosas en la vida.

Iba a ser Padre Y la criaturita ya tenía dos meses

.

.

Cuatro días después de la gran noticia ya con la felicidad menguada Izuku noto los cambio de actitud en Katsuki: No hablaba, sino que insultaba a cuanto ser viviente se le pasara al frente, en las noches se levantaba para salir a la terraza durante horas, rascaba su abdomen sin tocar la tinta negra bajo su piel, rompía o estallaba cosas inútiles cuando se creía sola, apretaba una almohada alrededor de su estómago con tanta fuerza que temía que esta se rompiera y sus brazos pasasen a su estómago. Lo peor de todo es que era tan prudente que difícilmente alguien lo notaria; pero él no es cualquiera y ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para dejar pasar las cosas.

\- No te agrada la idea de ser madre. – Aseguro al quinto día después de haber desayunado.

\- No. - Concordó ella.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? – Pregunto asustado; realmente asustado.

La idea de ser padre y tener un mini-suyo o mini-Kacchan le agradaba, de jugar los mismos juegos que su madre hizo con él, de secar las lágrimas cuando este llorara, el trasnochar y calmando los berridos en las madrugadas. Por supuesto que quería ser papa, escuchar aquella palabra en los labios de la criaturita que Katsuki cargaría en sus brazos.

Y esa era una imagen hermosa.

Pero si ella no quería…

\- No lo sé. – Suspiro, pero aquellas palabras no le reconfortaban en lo más mínimo.

\- Ah.

\- Dime, Deku, ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?

\- Quiero que tengamos al bebe. Pero…

\- Pero…

\- Quiero saber por qué tu no, y quiero la verdad, Katsuki.

Porque puede imaginarse una vida con un niño en brazos, pueden seguir adelante con sus vidas con o sin la mini-kacchan. Pero lo que no puede, es estar en un mundo donde Katsuki es infeliz. Y está bien si no forman aquella familia que tanta ilusión le dio. Y es que como siempre, las cosas estarán bien mientras la tenga a su lado.

Y al verla sabe que aquello también le duele; que él no es el único que ha imaginado una vida desorganizada y patas arriba por el desorden que causaría un bebe en su convivencia. Porque al conectar con sus ojos acuosos las preocupaciones y temores le abordan con tanta fuerza que es incapaz de solo mirar y escuchar. Tiene que abrazarla y reconfortarla aun cuando ella odia ser consolada.

La sorpresa le embarga cuando ella se tira a sus brazos ocultando su rostro en el cuello.

\- Esta bien, todo estará bien. – Susurra mientras aprieta los hombros temblorosos en un intento de apoyo.

\- No. No lo está y tampoco lo estará. – Apretar sus hombros se le hace insuficiente cuando las lágrimas tocan su cuello con el calor de su cuerpo-. He luchado tanto para estar donde estoy ahora que la sola idea de perderlo todo me enfada a niveles que nunca pensé que tendría, luego pienso: Solo serán por nueve meses. Pero no soy tan estúpida. Criar a un bebe requiere más que eso, es dejar toda tu vida por unos años y darlo todo por la masa que crece dentro de mí. Es perder tiempo para ver como esa masa se transforma en algo más grande de la cual estarás al pendiente cada segundo de tu vida porque le amaras por sobre todas las cosas; incluso estará sobre ti, idiota. Pero valdrá la pena, me digo. Después vienen a mi recuerdos en los cuales tanto tú como yo salimos lastimados de gravedad y el porqué de eso: Somos héroes, Deku. Y los héroes se entregan de lleno a su trabajo a sabiendas de las consecuencias, estamos dispuestos a morir por aquello que creemos correcto y si la sola idea de perderte a ti me aterra, no puedo ni imaginarme lo que pasaría si al parásito también lo pierdo por culpa de mis decisiones, de aquellos a los que me enfrento a cada rato porque es mi trabajo y es lo que tanto me gusta hacer. Tampoco quiero quedarme en casa mientras sé que tú estarás arriesgando tu vida y no ser capaz de estar ahí para protegerte, mucho menos el turnarnos para cuidar al parásito cuando te causaría los mismos miedos, cuando ambos compartimos una misma meta que solo tiene cupo para uno, pero cuando eso ocurra ¿Qué? Mas peligros de los que tenemos ahora. Y tengo miedo, Izuku. Mucho miedo. De ti y de mí. Del futuro. De la decisión que quiero tomar. Del decepcionarte por ser tan egoísta. Tengo tanto miedo que me enfermo de mí misma.

Abrazarla y apretar su cuerpo contra el suyo nunca será suficiente. El llorar con ella tirados en el suelo tampoco lo es. Al final nada será suficiente para amortiguar esos temores que ahora ambos comparten por igual, porque mientras él pensaba en un futuro brillante y prometedor Katsuki estaba al pendiente de todos los nuevos peligros que ahora les rodearía, en los sacrificios que tendría que realizar por formar una familia y las angustias que multiplicarían su día a día.

\- Lo siento tanto, Izuku. – Tan ahogada y queda. Esa es la mujer más fuerte que ha conocido en toda su vida desmoronándose entre sus brazos.

\- No te disculpes, solo dime lo que quieres.

\- Quiero tener a nuestro hijo.

Tan fuerte que siente que es ella la que sostiene su cuerpo mientras rompe en llanto una vez más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas:** La verdad; la merita verdad, no soy muy fan de cambiar el género de los personajes, ¿Qué puedo decir? Amo las parejas Gays. Amo lo complicado y torcido que se vuelven las cosas cuando la relación es homosexual, pero una idea surgió en mi cabecita y si no la sacaba me volvería loca, ¿Se hacen una idea de lo que fue? AJA! **¡¿QUÉ VERGAS PASARÍA SI KATSUKI HUBIESE SIDO MUJER?!** Y como pueden ver la cosa no pinta muy bien, solo cambie algunos detalles (Llamémosle sexo) que me parecieron oportunos, porque, ¡Vamos! El amor surge de la admiración, y nuestros protagonistas están en la inmunda desde el comienzo del manga.

Otra cosa: Los espacios en blanco serán llenados con Katsuki.

 **Cosas que de pronto quedaron flotando: 1)** Desde mi punto de vista la admiración de Izuku por All Migth y Katsuki son muy diferentes, ¿Por qué? Al héroe #1 lo idolatra, le imaginaba como X cosa y no fue hasta que lo conoció que vio el sacrificio que implica su trabajo y lo dispuesto que está a darlo todo por el bien común; pero Katsuki es otro cuento. Bakugou es fuerte por naturaleza, ambos compartieron una niñez dulce y efímera; pero como sabrán, todo se fue al carajo cuando surgió su Quick – Y así está bien -, el carácter de Bakugou radica en ser el mejor en todo lo que le sea posible y aún más cuando son sus objetivos; a la mierda los demás y sus motivos, ser el mejor sin importa las consecuencias o el precio son cosas que está dispuesto a tomar dependiendo de las circunstancias, porque JAMAS dejaría de lado su orgullo y nobleza por algo que le sobrepase, en otras palabras: Es tan genial como egoísta, no toma en cuenta las circunstancia de los demás o el que le lleva X cosa; pero nunca menosprecia, toma enserio todas sus batallas y los enemigos que tiene al frente, ¡Fue por Katsuki que siguió adelante! ¡Es por el que quiere mejorar! ¡Es su mayor obstáculo para ser el #1!. El caso es que trate de alguna forma plasmar esto aunque quedo fatal.

 **2)** Sexo y más Sexo. Nah, ¿Alguna vez se han puesto a mirar hacia el pasado y notan los cambios por los que paso una persona? Bueno, eso lo hizo Midoriya durante toda su vida, porque damas y caballeros, cuando las hormonas llegan adiós razón: ¡Hola estupidez! Eso fue lo que le paso a estos dos a los catorce años, su primer encuentro sexual fue a esa edad, su primera vez experimentando el amor y la desconformidad. Creo que de eso trata los 14-17 años, y bueno, el anime hace ver muy maduros –Desarrollados a lo que se refiere cuerpo- a los personajes. Por eso la constante mención de niñez y adultez, porque una vez que pasas aquella línea de nada de nada a nada/todo no puedes ver a una persona de la misma forma, en resumen: Midoriya suele comparar a la Katsuki de niña y la adolescente/mujer del presente.

 **4)** Síndrome de Couvade: Es cuando los hombres experimentan los síntomas del embarazo.

 **5)** ¿Por qué decidí poner la paternidad en la historia? Porque en el mundo donde ellos viven ser padres sería un reto y una muestra de lo que puede hacer la buena comunicación, del como las palabras y la honestidad son parte fundamental para que una relación funcione. También porque como mujer Katsuki tendría que vivir y experimentar el miedo al embarazo y las consecuencias que tendría.

 **6)** Tomura y la pelea: Desde mi punto de vista que ese chico mezclara sus poderes con el sujeto 'humitos' no fue tan descabellado, que se insertara más Quicks y robara el de Bakugou o Midoriya mucho menos. Así que se podría decir que esos dos se enfrentaron a un multiquiklers…En cuanto a la droga me gusto meterla, era una forma de hacer que esos dos jugaran con sus vidas más de lo que ya hacían.

 **7)** Algo que me molesta y que muy pocos saben es que las explosiones son un arma muy autodestructiva. Las ondas de expansión (Que son el aire y el sonido en forma de ondas que viajan a muy altas velocidades) hacen que las arterias se rompan y causan hemorragias internas severas, pueden hacer –literalmente- estallar los tímpanos por la presión, quemaduras de segundo grado si corres con suerte. Y todo lo anterior si se está a una distancia prudente de una explosión, ¿Se pueden imaginar cómo sería si esto se tuviera en cuenta en los enfrentamientos de los personajes? Yo sí, y todo es tragedia; en especial para Bakugou.

 **¡RECUERDEN! ÚLTIMO CAPITULO A ELECCIÓN DE LOS LECTORES.**

 **Gracias por leer…**


	2. De esmeraldas a rubis

**¡Recuerden, ultimo capitulo a votación! Tercero en discordia…**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bakugou Katsuki**

 **-….- &-….-**

 _Hay algo llamado orgullo que atesta en mí; fluctúa tranquila y sin impedimento alguno._

 _Ese algo con lo cual convives y te apañas aun cuando yo no puedo hacerlo_

 _Es el responsable de la mayoría de nuestros problemas_

 _Así que dime: ¿Estás dispuesto a crear un dique y retenerme?_

 _¿O a simplemente amarme tal cual soy?_

 _Y aunque se tu respuesta, quiero escucharla, que la grites y así hacer de ese desbordamiento una inundación._

 **-….- &-….-**

* * *

 **.**

.

15 años

Verano

Había algo extraño cada vez que se encontraban. Algo extraño con ella. Era algo antiguo, que la lengua se le estancara y el pecho se le contrajera, su mente maquinaba frases crueles e hirientes con el propósito de deshacerse de él. Y aun con esas, por algún motivo, no se alejaba; mucho menos ahora que no huida de su mirar.

Es antiguo. Pero ahora tiene mayor efecto.

Se miran, miran, miran y miran…

Lo odia tanto, que ese odio fácilmente se trasforma en incertidumbre.

Escucha los gritos de todos en el estadio, desde la señora con su maldito chigua-gua hasta la de sus compañeros, cadenas en sus brazos, coreas que evitaban que hinchara el pecho y un bozal que retenía sus insultos. Sus ojos pasan a Todoroki, movió las cadenas y maldecía sin realmente hacerlo, con todo y la diferencia de altura se sentía minúscula.

Por tercera vez en su vida, no se sentía satisfecha.

Apretó sus manos, pero no hubo explosión, se retorció, mas sus miradas nunca chocaron. Pero el rubí siempre encuentra las esmeraldas, ya sea de soslayo o en encuentros directos. Lo molesto del asunto es que nunca –hasta ahora- puede precisar lo que produce esa mirada esperanzada que no pudo –se negó- a ver, sonrisas de algodón, dulces, con hoyuelos que fácilmente podrían causar diabetes – pero no a ella-. Son cosas que la confunden, y la confusión la lleva al enojo. Y no sabría decir si lo que siente es odio, aversión o repulsión.

Es un rosal rojo que se incrusta en el pecho como peste.

Pero es más dulce, dolorosamente dulce. Y ella odia todo lo dulce. Odia el aliento que le cayó encima, el sabor crema batida, a ella juntando sus labios en un beso, lento y sin prisa. Las manos que la tocan sobre la tela, la humedad que empiezo a escurrir en su intimidad y el gemido que Deku soltó, a ella removiéndose. Creando fricción entre ambos.

Un arbusto espinoso que se entierra sus raíces hasta quebrarlas; luego nace un nuevo rosal.

Pero, los dedos que se hundieron y palparon, ahora están vendados, ocultos en heridas causadas por terceros, y le da asco, sin embargo, las espinar crecen en algo llamado desconcierto.

Mira a Todoroki desde la cima, lucha contra las ataduras para poner en claro las dudas que le atormentan. Mira al chico heterocroma-tico que saco una de las mayores muestras de poder que ha alcanzado ver en su corta vida; al chico que de una forma u otra está haciendo que su corazón se desangre.

Mira sin llegar a ver.

El mundo de esa cima es simple y vacía, no es lo que desea y no piensa aceptarlo. Es un mundo de esmeralda, turquesa y caoba en medio de una explosión de sentimientos; conflictos mudos y que a nadie debería importar…No es la victoria que anhela.

Mucho menos ahora que lo único que puede ver es una silueta entre la muchedumbre, una verde y crespa con un sin número de dudas a su alrededor que la están enloqueciendo.

.

.

Invierno

No le toma mucho entender. De hecho, lo suponía antes de su maldito secuestro.

Solo era juntar las piezas y ya tenía la verdad golpeando su cara. Al hierro jugando con su paladar y deslizándose entre sus lenguas. Las entrañas se retuercen y los músculos tiemblan adoloridos, sus quejas mueren ahogadas en la danza salada que es ahora su saliva. Es muerte lo que saborean cuando se separan y pronuncia aquellas palaras:

\- Yo gano.

Sin embargo, no es así, ninguno de los dos va a morir esa noche. Por eso sonríe desquiciada. Ninguno puede morir ni esa ni otra noche.

\- El poder de All Migth, incluso con ese poder, incluso si lo haces tuyo, tú perderás contra mí.

Los ojos de Izuku permanecen cerrados por el dolor y la presión que ejerce su mano. Pero la confusión es mentira. La duda ya aclarada que la obligaba a observar y callar cualquier intento de acercamiento, la imagen de aire compacto y piel brillante perdiéndose entre edificios, y las palabras cortadas pero sinceras en la entrada del colegio. La sensación de una victoria vacía repitiéndose en la boca de su estómago, el cosquilleo entre sus labios después de haber besado y el corazón desbocado al borde del infarto. Es la sensación olvida. El mismo acto que se repite, nunca pierde efecto.

\- Vamos, ¿Por qué perdiste? – Le toma del brazo. La dureza de sus músculos atraviesa la tela. Puede prácticamente palpar toda su existencia, como la delgada tela que la separa de la piel canela.

El lugar es una escena de negro, sangre roja y vino derramado. El humo el telón que cubre su último beso antes de ser interrumpidos.

Un intercambio de palabras con All Migth y ya es jalada para caer en aquel hueco de secretos que nunca fue de dos personas. Todo se vuelve absurdo e irrelevante. El mundo toma forma y a ella solo le queda aceptar las cosas como son: Un héroe caído sin capacidad de retorno. Sus miradas chocan y su convicción no cede ante la revelación del porqué de los hechos, tampoco por la labia en las palabras ajenas.

Aceptar es todo lo que pude hacer.

Por eso cuando los tres se separan no se molesta en alejar a Izuku que le acompaña al baño y la desviste. Solo se deja hacer en lo que sus manos se mueven en busca de la llave. El agua cae sobre ambos y las quejas no se hacen esperar, gimen adoloridos en lo que la sangre seca y polvo adherido se afloja resbalando por la piel.

Se miran a los ojos porque no saben qué más hacer. Sus cuerpos tiemblan por el escozor que causan las heridas al estar en contacto con el agua, así que con cuidado frota los antebrazos ajenos quitando el polvo que la ropa no pudo proteger. Le jala y hace que ambos entren en la tina, rodea con sus manos las mejillas y frota con rabia contenida, la mueca de dolor no tarda en hacer aparición en lo que ella aprieta con mayor fuerza.

\- Kacchan, detente.

Pero no hace caso, sigue restregando hasta ver que no hay suciedad alguna, suspira con una sonrisa satisfactoria una vez aparta sus dígitos del rostro ajeno.

Se voltea y señala su espalda para que el la limpie. Las manos enjabonadas primero masajean sus hombros para descender hasta la parte lumbar y volver a subir, la acción se repite tres veces. Ella hace lo mismo cuando el chico voltea, solo que en lugar de detenerse en su espalda lo hace en el cuello para juntar sus cuerpos.

No es un abrazo. – Se dice.

Pero en lo que sus senos tocan la ancha espalda de Izuku siente la respiración ligeramente alterada del chico. Chasquea la lengua y se aparta para salir del lugar, ya se han demorado lo suficiente.

\- Muévete, nos esperan. – Apenas dice eso Izuku le sigue.

Se visten tan rápido como pueden y vendan entre ellos las heridas. Recovery no está a esas horas y Aizawa no los dejara en paz hasta que los haya insultado y regañado.

Su conclusión es correcta cuando este les venda y aprieta en todo el torso. Escuchan su reprimenda y responde a sus preguntas con sequedad, no hay nada que puedan hacer ya a esas alturas.

Aceptar y superar a todo obstáculo es lo que se propuso hacer.

Eso no cambiara, aunque Deku tenga el poder de la persona que tanto admiro.

.

.

17 años

Primavera

\- Me gustas. – Es otra declaración, de esas que se hacen en algún rincón alejado con la patética esperanza de privacidad. Lo cierto, y quizás lo que más le enfurece, es que esta no es como las otras declaraciones.

Cabello corto, lacio, ojos de almendra y un sonrojo de ensueño. Y pensaba que ella era demasiado bonita, demasiado ingenua, demasiado dulce, demasiado de todas las cosas buenas que una persona podría llegar a tener. Se podría decir que la odia, pero al mismo tiempo la envidia de forma bizarra; casi admirándola.

\- Uraraka – Le llama suavemente. Tiene los parpados extendidos a su mayor alcance, las manos apretadas y el rostro enrojecido -. Yo…Lo siento.

Aunque no lo ve, puede asegurar que los esmeraldas miran fijo a las almendras cristalizadas. Que el sonrojo desaparece y en su lugar una mueca de culpa se apodera de sus labios.

\- Esta bien - Responde ella-. Solo quería decirlo.

\- Seguimos siendo amigos, ¿Verdad?

Uraraka ríe rota, con las mejillas curvadas es su máscara de felicidad.

\- Por supuesto. – Responde.

Vaya idiota del que se fue a enamorar. Escucharlos le causa una gracia nauseabunda, de esas que rara vez experimenta y que únicamente había aparecido con Tomura. Es de esos momentos en los cuales sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa más que deforme, alegría segada por el egocentrismo que trata de controlar.

Sus manos se mueven inquietas en los bolsillos de su uniforma, tocando una canción que lleva mucho tiempo pegada en su cabeza. Esa canción que tiene un buen ritmo, una suave voz y un bajo tan encantador que le sorprende que no suene en la radio que pone Mina todas las mañanas cuando se baña.

Un ritmo parecido a los pasos se dirigen a su dirección, al comienzo rápidos y ahora lentos. Escucha un sollozó y una maldición baja. La chica ahora camina arrastrando los pies, dobla a la esquina y nota su presencia.

\- Lo escuchaste todo. – Dice alzando la cabeza. Las lágrimas se deslizan por sus rosadas mejillas, sus labios no dejan de estar extendidos, y se repite que ella es demasiado bonita, demasiado ingenua, demasiado dulce, demasiado idiota.

Pero inspira profundamente y el aliento se le entrecorta. Esta molesta consigo misma. Los labios de Uraraka pierden fuerza, sus ojos toman ímpetu y la encaran; pero el veneno siempre carmín no permite arrebato alguno, siente como sus parpados se achican y fulminan a la chica frente suyo.

Porque… _Es mío, mío y solamente mío._

Y el mar de chocolate se acobarda, retrocede y solloza. Son quejas y exclamaciones ahogadas que se permite escuchar, es tristeza y un mundo lleno de ilusiones desmoronándose por su culpa. Es una mirada que grita _¡No es justo!_ De una y mil maneras, son reproches hacia su persona. Y ella le permite desahogarse, llorar y gemir ya que es la responsable de su amor no correspondido.

Es como la melodía que nunca puede aprender, pero que tararea cuando nadie la ve.

No puede gritarle, tampoco reconfortarla, solo mirar cómo se desmorona frente a sus ojos. Siente su garganta burbujear y su estómago contraerse por aguantarse la risa desquiciada que besa sus labios. Quiere carcajearse a todo pulmón, correr en dirección contraria y saborear los labios de Izuku con esmero. Pero no lo hace…

Porque ese " _Lo siento"_ que se repite no la satisface. _Al menos no del todo._

Y los (Te amo –Te amo-Te amo) que tantas veces quiso decir la están matando, pues gritan en su cabeza las oportunidades desperdiciadas y el murmullo de aquellas noches en las cuales fingía dormir los acompaña con los (Te quiero-Te quiero- Te quiero) que él le susurra cuando acaricia su cabello.

\- Que patética -. Dijo para ambas.

Aun así se le comprime el pecho en un nudo. Se siente bien. Ganar. Saberse dueña de un corazón de algodón que late, late, late porque así lo dicta su sistema. Casi saborea la sal de las mejillas ajenas, es la sensación de saberse correspondida.

Es casi como esa canción que trata de quitarse de la cabeza, pero cada vez que lo intenta termina cantándola en voz baja: Saboreando ese ritmo pegajoso y ochentero que no se desprende por más que quiera.

.

.

Invierno

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba envuelta en delgadas mantas de lana blanca y se sentía flotar. No pudo moverse, pero no le importo. Durante un tiempo imagino que Izuku estaba con ella, acariciando sus cabellos con delicadeza. Después cerró los ojos y durmió.

La segunda vez que despertó fue un infierno. El lugar estaba oscuro, pero debajo de las mantas el dolor había regresado: Eran punzadas en su brazo, que se convertían en navajas hirvientes al menor movimiento. Lo había descubierto de mala gana cuando trato de ver si conservaba el antebrazo y la mano. Ahogo un grito y dio un puñetazo contra la colcha.

\- ¿Bakugou?- Apareció una linterna, y un rostro bien conocido le miro desde abajo, enmarcado por la arrugas -. No debes moverte.

\- Vieja – Saludo -. Creí que estarías con el inútil de Deku.

\- ¿Después de ver tus heridas? No, tu estado era más urgente. Además, el chico ya salió del estado crítico gracias a tus primeros auxilios.

\- Agua- Pidió; tenía la garganta seca. Chiyo se le acercó y le extendió el vaso sobre la mesita de noche -. Fue un completo imbécil –dijo después de un largo trago -. La droga no se puede usar más de una vez, la arritmia, la sangre…Creo que Kaminari salió traumatizado de tanto jaleo.

\- Después de tratarte a ti no puedo decir cuál de los dos fue el más descuidado. Seis costillas rotas, reconstrucción de músculos y nervios del brazo izquierdo, dos trasfusiones de sangre, múltiples quemaduras de tercer grado, fractura en la pierna derecha y perforación en el estómago.

\- ¿Y no en los pulmones? – Pregunto con burla; hasta sonreír resulta doloroso.

\- Tienes suerte, Mocosa – Reprocha Recovery Gril acribillándola con la mirada -. Yo misma te trate. Durante tu llegada la sangre empapo toda la camilla, apenas y respirabas, cuando quite el torniquete improvisado que tenías el olor a hierro lleno toda la sala, y ahí fue cuando te mande a cirugía de emergencia. Sobreviviste, y deberías estar agradecida.

\- ¿Y Deku?

\- Esta en reposo en la planta baja. – Se encogió de hombros-. Pregunto por ti, dejo inconsciente a una de mis enfermeras y lloro. Kaminari intento consolarlo, pero solo empeoraba la situación. ¿Te acuerdas de todo lo sucedido? Trate de sacar información, pero solo ustedes dos estuvieron en esa pelea; lo poco que tengo es gracias a los análisis que hice. Lida y Kirishima discutían entre ellos; Uraraka y Kaminari no se separaron de Izuku hasta que despertó; Todoroki y los otros están en revisión. Aizawa se aseguró que nadie entrara a tu habitación para evitar el alboroto. Pero no sirvió de mucho. Vieron tu brazo cuando lo examine.

Sabías que estaba grave– estuvo a punto de recriminarle-. ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que me vieran?

\- Querrá verte ahora que estas despierta.

\- ¡Que ni se asome por la maldita puerta! – Trato de sentarse otra vez. Fue un error, igual que la primera vez. Dejo escapar un grito y una maldición. - ¡Si entra por esa puerta lo mato! ¡Juro que lo mato!

\- Te pondrá algo de sedante; lo necesitas.

\- Que le den al sedante. Necesito hablar con el director y…

\- Ya tendrás tiempo para eso – interrumpió-. No debes hacer sobre esfuerzos, Chica. Está bien que despertaras, te he cubierto con ungüento los hematomas y cosido los cortes profundos, pero si no descansas de nada servirá tanto trabajo.

\- No puedo. – Apretando los dientes aguanto el dolor hasta sentarse-. El maldito desquiciado no se quedará quieto después de lo sucedido. El intento de cuervo tratara de recuperar a la niña y sus secuaces siguen dispersos, ¿Qué es lo que planean hacer? ¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos?

\- No lo sabes.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es lo que no se?! –El sudor le corría por la frente. Tuvo que respirar lentamente para no gritar de dolor.

\- Ha pasado una semana desde el ataque.

Su vista se nublo y durmió.

Soñó con estar en las termas del baño de sus dormitorios. Izuku estaba con ella, le sonreía, se quitaba la ropa hasta quedar denudo, se acercó y la beso, pero ella lo rechazo separando su rostro.

\- Cuando los cerdos vuelen. – Le dijo.

\- Pero ya lo hacen – Susurro él. La piel le brillo y poco a poco sombras negras se dispersaron por su cuerpo, la carne se deprecia de los huesos y la sangre remplazo el agua, espesa y roja.

.

.

16 años

Otoño

Es en momentos como esos (Tormentosos) que ambos se reúnen para gemir sin tapujos en la comodidad de su cama. La cosa es, que el hambre no desaparece. E Izuku busca sus labios en una caricia tierna en lo que sus manos dibujas mariposas, ondas, hojas y cuantas cosas existentes haya en su piel. Delineando cada musculo a su paso. Los pulmones se le incendian, llamas abrazadoras que le gritan "Eres débil, tan débil, y tú deber es no serlo". Pero nunca escapa, solo corresponde y escucha mientras escarba la herida en lo que ríe mentalmente desquiciada, como esperando la fractura de aquello que la retiene.

Y los truenos hacen eco en las espesas nubes negras, el sonido hace temblar las ventanas y la cama cruje cuando la embiste. Gime ahogada en sus labios de terciopelo, en los susurros entrecortados, en cada "Kacchan" pronunciado y en las cuchillas esmeraldas que son sus ojos en el sexo.

La situación era estúpida y casi parecía una de esas comedias trágicas que tanto le gustan a su madre.

Izuku la mira como si no lo hiciera, con un escudo de frialdad y el amor desbordante en sus manos.

Porque ahí, luego de separarse y respirar después de tanto tiempo, estando a escasos sentimenteros y el hielo traslucido observando la saliva escurrir de sus labios, realmente cree que podría decírselo.

Decirle todo.

Aunque todo para ella eran solo dos palabras y no todo en realidad.

Abrir sus labios para pronunciar un "sin nombre" -(Te amo)- porque no quiere dárselo. Decirle que ese "sin nombre" la carcome desde…desde que su infantil mano se extendió para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Decirle, sin retractarse, que ese odio va un poquito más del promedio, que se desase, que lo observa cuando no se da cuenta.

Pero calla. Calla como lo han estado haciendo por años. Y Deku, que está en el mismo dilema acaricia sus mejillas mientras se hunde en su intimidad, es lento, lento cuando sabe que está perdida en sus pensamientos mientras la espera con las ganas de escucharla.

Sus ojos buscan el esmeralda, escrutándolo de a poco. Izuku es un idiota si piensa que dirá algo que no sean obscenidades, es un jodido idiota que deja de mirar sin verla cuando se abrazan y vuelen a moverse en busca de placer.

Es otoño, hay una tormenta, y ambos se revuelcan en las sabanas de su cama mientras los relámpagos iluminan seguidos de truenos que aplacan todo sonido. Es otoño, suda y la temperatura de su cuerpo se eleva sin llegar a lastimar a nadie. Es otoño, todos duermen ignorantes a sus acciones.

Y no pude evitar pensar que, si el volviera suyo, completamente suyo, nunca lo dejaría ir. Que estaría bien. Sus ojos. Su boca. Su cuello. Sus extremidades. Su espalda. Sería tan genial que todo él le perteneciera.

Pero no es necesario hablar. Ambos saben; y más que todo esperan, que en algún puto todo evolucione hasta que no sea necesario estar a escondidas, en las sombras de un lugar desconocido para no ser interrumpidos, porque sea lo que sea que tengan no resistirá eternamente y porque a veces ellos se adaptan y a veces no.

Aunque a decir verdad ella sabe que ya lo están haciendo, que probablemente hace algunos meses no debió haber besar aquellos labios de miel mientras dormían en la misma cama. Que Izuku mira con recelo a Kirishima y Monoma cuando discuten, miradas envenenadas que le recuerdan las propias.

Y es que el no separase en las noches debe significar algo.

Esa indiscreción con la cual ambos juegan porque es divertido, porque no pierden nada con ser vistos.

Decirle todo es tan tentador…

.

.

24 años

Otoño

Se mira al espejo y frunce el ceño. Su reflejo le causa tanto gracia como repulsión, se ve y se siente diferente a todo lo que es ella en esencia; aun así, no es tan malo como le gustaría que fuera. Mirarse en el espejo no puede hacer que cambie el color del vestido o el largo de este.

\- Te ves hermosa, Katsuki – Había dicho su madre azotando la puerta -. El blanco te sienta de maravilla.

\- Piérdete, Vieja Bruja. – Respondió sin voltear a mirar.

\- Hasta el día de tu boda no puedes controlar ese mal vocabulario, ¿Eh? – Le mira y maldice todo ser existente; a ella por estar nerviosa y a su madre por derramar lágrimas -. Espero que no golpees al pobre Izuku una vez empiece la ceremonia.

\- Tratare – Reconforta mirando una vez más su reflejo, la imagen no cambia y quiere destruir todo el lugar.

\- No te preocupes, a él no le importa como luzcas el día de hoy con tal de que asistas.

\- Lo sé. - ¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! El día que le propuso matrimonio le explico que podría hacerlo como ella quisiera, que los colores y las personas sobraban con tal de que se realizara. Y ella no esperaba menos…Aun así la duda le carcome. Llevan tanto tiempo juntos que no sabe ni porque se preocupa, de la causa de sus próximas lagrimas si no deja de apretar sus manos con tanta insistencia.

\- Esta bien permitirse ser feliz, Katsuki.

Y las suaves manos de su madre acarician su cabello. Sus ojos se cierran y espera mantener el calor que estas trasmiten, suspira, dejando salir el aire contenido. Luego estas pasan a su rostro para delinear sus cachetes, masajeando su piel delicadamente.

\- No dejaras de ser una heroína, tampoco de ser Bakugou Katsuki…Seguirás trabajando duro y peleando por ese primer lugar que tanto desean, pueden discutir y reconfortarse cuando lo crean necesario, aun lucharas y te lastimaras, lloraras en sus brazos y él lo hará igual, te preocuparas como siempre y tendrán una larga vida para compartir experiencias. La única diferencia es que ahora no le perteneces a la sociedad tanto como antes, ahora tienes un deber para con él y contigo misma: Tienes que vivir más que nunca.

Su madre se separa y junta sus frentes, la abraza y siente como todo el cuerpo de la mujer tiembla. Las cálidas lágrimas se deslizan por su cuello y se pierden en la tela.

\- Es increíble que incluso en este día no te arregles tanto – Comenta separándose y sonriendo mostrando todos sus dientes.

\- No me gusta el maquillaje y lo sabes – Contesta, apartando el rastro salado del rostro ajeno.

\- Pero debo admitir que el vestido es hermoso.

\- No iba a ponerme cualquier trapo.

\- ¿Pero blanco? – Pregunta con burla – Juraría lo preferías rojo.

\- No es que odie el blanco.

Ambas ríen bajito, sus manos dejan de temblar y mira el espejo con resignación. Lo suyo siempre serán los pantalones anchos, las camisas manga corta y las botas, pero en esa ocasión puede hacer una excepción; una enorme excepción, donde el vestido no le desagrada tanto como para fruncir el ceño y sus labios se extienden en una sonrisa parsimoniosa. Esa sonrisa que solo Izuku y sus padres conocen.

Misma que se ensanchan cuando escucha los pasos de su padre y los golpes en la puerta.

\- Chicas, no es que quiera interrumpir el momento, pero ya es hora. – Ambas asisten ante el llamado Masaru y caminan en dirección de la salida.

\- Está bien ser egoísta. – Dice en un susurro para que solo Mitsuki la escuche.

\- Lo está. – Concuerda entendiendo el mensaje oculto, sonriendo y tratando de no llorar de nuevo.

Abre la puerta y su padre las recibe con una sonrisa en lo que extiende su brazo.

.

.

22 años

Otoño

\- ¡¿Pero se puede saber que mierda te pasa?!

\- ¡Eso es lo que debería preguntar yo! ¡¿Por qué carajos tiraste mi comunicador?!

\- ¡Fue un accidente, ya te lo dije!

\- Y yo nací ayer, Imbécil – Dijo con todo el sarcasmo que su ser podía expulsar – ¡¿Cómo se lanza una maldita maquina a la pared sin que sea intencional?!

\- ¡Fue por reflejo! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?!

\- Un buen reflejo seria tener mi puño en tu pecoso rostro, Cariño. – Mierda, se había pasado.

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan…tan…?

\- ¡¿Tan qué?! Vamos, completa la frase, Deku.

\- Tan cínica. – Hijo de puta. Lo mata, jura que lo mata si se atreve a decir algo más.

\- Pues así soy. Si te gusta bien, si no, te jodes.

\- ¡¿Ves?! ¡Ya ni podemos conversar civilizadamente!

\- ¡¿Entonces qué es lo que propones?! – Grito hastiada cruzándose de brazos.

\- Démonos un tiempo.

Literalmente sintió un balde de agua fría caerle encima, su cuerpo se congelo y estuvo a nada de soltar un grito de la sorpresa.

Un tiempo - Se repite en su cabeza.

\- ¿E-Estas terminando conmigo? - Pregunto preocupada y alterada, pero sin moverse de su lugar.

Su orgullo estaba en juego y ni loca soltaría las lágrimas que juraban se acumulaban en sus ojos. La garganta seca y el corazón desbocado por el susto; esa no era ella. Pero ahí la tienen, expectante a la respuesta que su pareja va a soltar.

\- ¡No! – Respondió al instante – Solo quiero algo de tiempo para pensar.

Al menos fue rápido y sincero. Un consuelo no tan grato.

\- ¡¿En qué?!

\- En lo nuestro. En por qué hemos estado discutiendo. En tondo.

Su respiración se agito, las manos le sudaban y estaba segura que de seguir en el mismo lugar terminaría estallando todo el apartamento con tal de terminar con él. Una explosión. Solo necesitaba una explosión para acabar con ese maldito teatro y volver a la normalidad. Entonces el tabú se repite:

Un tiempo – Piensa.

Esas dos palabras suenan tan acidas que siente su estómago revolcarse. Pero hasta ella podía notar lo mal que han estado en esas últimas tres semanas: Se pelean por todo, dejan que sus leguas hablen de más y el sexo se quedó estancado. Esa no es la convivencia que con tanto empeño habían logrado formar, es más, si no fuera por lo duro de sus palabras estaría en el suelo mandando todo al carajo, pero no; no cuando la adrenalina circula cada fibra de su cuerpo y es aquella vocecita la que toma el control, algo llamado razón y que debe admitir, hace aparición en un buen momento.

Estamos en crisis –Reconoce.

Y eso basta para que sus neuronas funcionen y su rostro pase del enojo a la neutralidad. Lo necesitan, ambos necesitan pensar detenidamente las cosas.

\- Bien – Concedió.

Si es tiempo lo que quiere, se lo dará.

.

.

Ambos habían empacado maletas y se fueron por caminos diferentes. Una vez instalados en sus respectivos hoteles mandaron un mensaje comunicando el lugar y la habitación en la cual se hospedaban para evitar que se preocuparan.

Aquello era estúpido.

Se peleaban, separaban y aun así estaban pendientes del otro. Contra todo pronóstico aquello le relaja. Mira el lugar sin poder evitar compáralo con su departamento, pero ambos saben que de quedarse en su hogar no lograrían nada, y eso hace que se pregunte ¿Qué carajos debe hacer ahora? ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer ahora que se separaban de manera temporal?

Y no, no, no, no, ¡No!

¡Quiere llorar! ¡Bakugou Katsuki no llora! ¡Mucho menos por algo tan insignificante!

Pero duele, duele saber que puede perderle. Que su orgullo está siendo pisoteado porque el enojo está disminuyendo. Leer el corto mensaje sin emoticones no le ayuda, mierda. Es más, ¿Cómo todo termino decayendo? Hace dos meses estaban perfectos, después, después comenzaron a pelear apenas se encontraban. Y no ayuda, mirar en retrospectiva no ayuda cuando todo era normalidad y estabilidad.

¿En que se equivocó?

 **.**

 **.**

Invierno

No hubo alguien antes que ella.

Pero si habían existido pretendientes, amables, modestas y con aquel aire encantador de la adolescencia. Pero ya estaba ella, calvando sus espinas para no perder lo que consideraba suyo sin importarle lastimarlo. Siendo sincera, y si tuviera que pensar objetivamente, a veces podía admitir que Uraraka e Izuku eran el uno para el otro.

Ambos igual de idiotas.

Aun así, lo evita, es madura y sabe que en esa batalla ella es y será siempre la invicta. Las imágenes de antaño, sus arrebatos y los maltratos nunca terminan de formarse en los días amargos que está pasando. Es un pasado que acepta y no se molestaría en cambiar.

Es una mujer fuerte, de un temperamento volátil e increíblemente notoria. Las heridas en su cuerpo son una de las cosas que más le enorgullecen, su falta de tacto es algo de lo cual nunca podrá zafarse por el simple hecho de no querer hacerlo, su vocabulario una inspiración para los novatos que caminan en su planta.

Es viernes y todos están ajetreados porque quieren regresar a casa temprano.

\- Bakugou, el entrevistador está esperándote en la planta baja. – Le avisan.

Entrecierra los ojos y mira como el empleado se disculpa por interrumpir sus pensamientos.

\- Da igual, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieren que diga?

El chico abre la boca para decir algo, tenía todas las intenciones de contestar, pero su jefe alza su mano callando al pobre muchacho, el hombre que controla el maldito lugar.

\- ¿Cómo puede no saberlo? Todos han estado hablando de la entrevista.

Rodando los ojos encara al hombre. – Entenderás que mi trabajo no es estar de chismosa en la central, Viejo.

El hombre frunce el ceño, parece molesto con el apodo, pero no replica, solo cierra sus ojos y suelta un suspiro cansino. Es viejo, chaparro y con un olfato para las inversiones que asustaría a cualquiera.

\- Nada que perjudique nuestra imagen, al parecer es una entrevista para una revista de celebridades y te escogieron a ti para la portada.

Siente sus ojos expandirse de la impresión, como si el hombre frente a ella estuviera rejuveneciendo diez años, pero el solo frunce el ceño de nuevo en lo que la arrastras al ascensor y le advierte sobre los gastos que tendría que llevar si lastimaba al reportero.

\- ¿Por qué yo? Detesto a los malditos fotógrafos y sus mentiras maquilladas – Se quejó en lo que el ascensor se detenía-. Sabes que entre todas las personas soy la peor opción.

\- Ellos te pidieron a ti específicamente. Además, es una buena oportunidad para alzar tu imagen y ver si de una vez por todas se define al nuevo héroe del mes.

\- Esa mierda no me interesa – Ambos entran -. Lo mío es la acción, no la plática.

\- Pero es tu deber hacerlo y yo firmo tus cheques; así que, o aceptas esa entrevista o tu sueldo queda estancado.

\- Viejo manipulador y decrepito.

Una carcajada ronca y gutural lleno la pequeña cabina, lo miro y la soberbia en sus ojos la enfermo -. Lo de viejo no lo niego, pero para estar decrepito hace falta muchos años, Bakugou.

\- A veces olvido porque me cae bien. – Comento correspondiendo el gesto.

\- Pero yo no. – Por un instante el hombre pareció dudar en si hablar o no, la mira un segundo y pone su arrugada mano en su hombro. Le transmite afecto, empatía y resignación. La mezcla de todas las emociones que trata de evitar.

\- Si quieres…Puedes pasar a mi oficina y hablar un rato; ya sabes, tres meses es mucho tiempo.

Ella suelta una carcajada porque es gracioso, sutilmente gracioso. Ese viejo es el único que sabe sobre su distanciamiento con Izuku, los ayudo evitando que sus rondas quedaran juntas y dándoles misiones de larga duración. Ambos se lo agradecieron, pero si hay algo que nadie puede refutar es que Imaizumi tenía cierto favoritismo para con ella; es una relación extraña, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era su jefe y que aun así la mimara.

\- Pero no el suficiente.

\- Tal vez, pero el año está por terminarse y ¿Entonces qué?

Sacudiendo la cabeza bufa en fastidio, la gracia de hace unos segundos desaparece por completo.

\- No quiero hablar de eso.

\- Y ustedes no pueden seguir así, su rendimiento apesta y las quejas no dejan de llegar.

Voltea y mira al sujeto que ahora junta sus cejas, se mantiene de pie junto a ella y cruza sus brazos en forma de escudo.

\- Los daños materiales se redujeron, ¿No?

Todavía no se acostumbra -. Piensa, pues le lee como un libro abierto. Sus ojos apenas y se inmutan cuando sus dedos se mueven pausadamente sobre su brazo.

\- Sabes que no me refiera a eso.

\- No es la gran cosa, Viejo, he pasado por perores cosas y…

Las puertas se abren y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, sus cuerdas vocales se detienen como si no le pertenecieran a ella y el mundo se centrara en una sola persona. Izuku está a unos metros junto a Uraraka saliendo de una oficina con papeles en mano con su estúpida sonrisa. En cambio, ella observa sin entender de qué hablan ni lo que ha pasado a su alrededor en los últimos tres meses, pero cansada desvía la vista.

La herida sigue fresca

\- Lo pude superar.

Imaizumi la mira en reproche, con esos ojos molestos y expertos. Como si dependiera de ella terminar con aquella ruptura, de coser la herida y arreglar todo el asunto.

Pero es un problema de dos y las cosas siguen confusas.

No puede dar el primer paso cuando su mente esta tan dispersa y la preocupación a flor de piel.

\- ¡Se supone que eran las otras copias, Uraraka!

Carcajadas. Y como si un escudo la repeliera, prefiere no observar como reprenden a la chica y todos se reúnen para justificar el desastre, Izuku entre ellos, pero el Viejo está cerca. Y le habla sobre lo que no debe hacer, y le sonríe y le entiende.

Ambos bajan del aparato y caminan en busca del entrevistador.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Es la celebración por el éxito que ha tenido la agencia en los últimos dos años. Con las ganancias a tope Imaizumi realizo una fiesta en la cual todos fueron obligados a asistir, incluida ella. Le mira a la distancia y lo maldice en todas las formas existentes, el hombre le regresa el gesto con una sonrisa maliciosa; de aquellas que presagian algo malo, y de la cual se asegura responder con suficiencia.

\- Ya deja al pobre hombre en paz, Bakugou. – Le dijo Kirishima al lado.

\- Si fuera pobre no estaría en este maldito lugar. – Replica molesta, cursando los brazos en lo que soltaba el aire contenido.

\- ¿Estas molesta por el vestido o por la muchedumbre?

\- ¡Por todo, maldita sea! - Y es, al igual que siempre, sincera.

La maldita celebración en lugar de ser sencilla tenía que ser de etiqueta, con trajes formales y comida gourmet; de aquella que no tiene ni grasa ni azúcar, cámaras por todo el lugar y gente estirada merodeando en cada rincón presumiendo del fago de billetes con el cual se limpian el culo. Todo el lugar gritaba dinero y glamur. Incluso ella se vio obligada a utilizar un vestido de gala, uno que no pudo incinerar porque fue un regalo de su madre al enterarse de la celebración y no tenía nada más que ponerse; si salía con una ramera perdía la mitad de su sueldo; siempre con las amenazas de su preciado sueldo.

\- Pero no te queda mal; el rojo es tu color.

\- Nada me queda mal, Púas.

\- Tan modesta como siempre – Suspiro - ¿Quieres que te traiga un trago?

\- Si – Agradeció. – El más costoso y al nombre del Viejo.

Asistiendo Kirishima se alejó a la barra. En lo que le vio alejarse sus ojos se posaron sobre una cabellera verde crespa que se le acercaba, voltea y la sonrisa de su jefe se ensancha. Hijo de puta. Inmediatamente entiende cuales son las intenciones del viejo y no está dispuesta a concedérselas, así que con tacones y todo, gira para meterse en el mar de gente que hay en el centro del lugar.

El aroma dulzón de los perfumes golpea sus sentidos casi mareándola, maldice y acelera el paso sabiéndose perseguida. Las personas se apartan al verla o ella los empuja para poder seguir con su camino.

\- ¡Espera, Kacchan! – Escucha cerca suyo, demasiado cerca, a decir verdad.

Ignorar y sigue caminando. O esa era su intención sino fuera porque una mano canela y cálida le agarra del antebrazo, su cuerpo genera calor para hacer que la suelte; Izuku solo afianza su agarre.

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunta cortante sin disminuir la temperatura.

\- Quiero hablar.

\- En otro momento quizá. – Responde sarcástica, la piel que la retiene empieza a quemarse.

\- Ahora. – Insiste con la piel sudada y el dolor expresado en una mueca. Sigue sin soltarla.

\- Si me soltaras…- Sigue sonriendo, con aquella mueca sardónica que el tanto odia.

\- No hasta que aceptes.

\- Con toda esta peste rededor, olvídalo.

\- Entonces acompáñame al segundo piso, está desocupado.

Se miran y el resentimiento junto con la culpa los embarga; a ambos por igual. Suspirando y con la ira a punto de burbujear en sus venas normaliza su temperatura, Izuku la mira sorprendido en lo que se acerca.

\- Bien. – Accede.

\- Gracias.

\- Ahórrate los agradecimientos, Deku – Comenta en lo que ambos caminan con dirección contraria a la de antes -. Si me enfadas esas quemaduras quedaran cortas con lo que te hare.

\- Entiendo. – Sonríe forzado.

Con el corazón desbocado y la respiración tranquila, suben las escaleras con el eco de los tacones contra las baldosas y el vestido besando el suelo. Es largo y entorpece sus movimientos, pero le da crédito, pues obliga a Izuku a estar a dos escalones a distancia. Una distancia que se muere por cortar y a la vez incrementar hasta no ver ni su maldita sombra.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos con esto? – Pregunta nervioso.

Y jura que sus manos se removieron inquietas al escuchar aquello tan ridículo e injusto. Las palmas le empezaron a sudar, su corazón se tranquilizó y la adrenalina fluyo.

\- Cinco meses. – Tajante, cortante y hasta ofendida se podría decir. Su mano agarra la perilla de la puerta y la gira.

Entran al lugar y las sombras los absorben. Sin luz o mueble alguno Izuku la rodea en un abrazo asfixiante, trastabilla y ambos caen al suelo.

\- Fueron los cinco meses más largos y agobiantes de mi vida.

\- Ah. – Contesta.

\- Lo siento, Kacchan – Susurra -. Pero la presión me estaba matando.

\- Lo sé. – Ha ella también le estaba afectando y ni cuenta se había dado; no hasta que discutieron.

\- Quiero volver a casa.

Y ella también. Llevaba tanto tiempo en el maldito hotel que había olvidado el olor a canela y hierva buena que siempre utilizaban en los detergentes, extrañaba el sofá en el cual se desparramaba después de un duro día de trabajo, el café amargo de las mañanas y cuando se descuidaba terminaba haciendo comida para dos. Lo había echado tanto de menos…

Pero aquello fue necesario. En todo ese tiempo pensó en sus acciones y en las consecuencias que tuvieron a largo plazo, en sus decisiones y en como los perjudicaron. Imagino toda una vida sin el peliverde, una con otro hombre y la otra sola; el resultado siempre fue el mismo: Aceptable. Y no está mal, ella siempre ha sido independiente y de fácil adaptación, aun así, la culpa y la decepción nunca la abandonaron. Culpa por no poder imaginar a un desconocido y decepción al no encontrar remordimientos, ¿Por qué? Ni ella lo sabía.

Lo cierto era que estaba en paz con sus decisiones. Algunas le causaban angustia de solo recordarlo, pero no las modificaría. Gracias a ellas era lo que es ahora, y no había forma de no estar orgullosa de sí misma y de Deku.

De el por estar ahí, por no abandonarla y aceptarla, por ser tan persistente y amarla tal cual es, por entenderla y admirarla aun en sus peores momentos. Está orgullosa y agradecida con el hombre que ahora la abraza aun cuando le lastimo la mano unos minutos antes.

Lo ama, lo ama tanto…

Que es incapaz de no corresponder el gesto y apretujar la ropa con sus manos. De apartar su brazo izquierdo con sus hombros para no causar más dolor en las heridas. De decir:

\- Te extrañe.

Con un tono tan suave que hace mofa al prepotente cuando aún no habían pasado por la puerta.

Y piensa que eso de darse un tiempo es una mierda, una mierda que te hace pensar en las mil y un cosas que pudieron ser y que ella rechaza.

.

.

17 años

Invierno

Es viernes y todos duermen, todos excepto ella. La noche es fría y el pantalón de lana no le abriga en nada. La luna esta menguante y las estrellas son tan escasas que podría contarlas con los dedos y le terminarían sobrando, sus pies descalzos se masajean entre ellos en busca de calor, el viento que golpea las rejillas logra mover algunos mechones de su cabellera.

La nieve comenzaba a amontonase a su lado. Era un invierno implacable, de los peores que ha podido experimentar, casi rozando lo amenazador, marcado por el silbido en sus orejas. Era estúpido de su parte salir a esas horas, descalza, sin abrigo alguno, con las cámaras encendidas y la nevada golpeando la azotea. Aun así, las ráfagas de viento no hacían meya en su cuerpo, la temperatura estaba subiendo de nivel conforme la ventisca la rodeaba.

De cualquier forma – Pensó mientras derretía la nieve a su lado-, solo faltan dos meses para que inicie la primavera.

Y un mes y medio para las postulaciones para las agencias.

Faltaba tan poco para terminar su año escolar que empezaba a extrañar el silencio de su habitación, la amplia cocina y el mullido sofá por el cual peleaban cada vez que se reunían para ver alguna película. Era tan absurdo que se extrañaba de sí misma. Podía escuchar a su madre gritar y oler el café dulce que a su viejo tanto gustaba, los senos de la bruja ahogarle cada que le abrazaba, las miradas resignadas pero burlescas del hombre siempre calmo…

Solo un poco más, y tendría el dinero suficiente para comprar ese apartamento que tanto le gusto.

Aun así, su pecho se contrae, odiaba esa sensación de nostalgia sensiblera. Se detuvo antes de caer en el mar de recuerdos que la hunden, en especial en esos momentos llenos de incertidumbre. Porque no quiere reconocer que la estación le está ganando a su fuerza de voluntad, haciéndola ceder a ese sentimiento tan agobiante y cansino. No quiere pensar en la derrota, aunque la conoce y la experimenta más seguido de lo deseado, no quiere hacerlo; al menos no ahora que pude decirlo.

\- Un día no vamos a volver-. Susurra a la nada y a la vez al todo. A lzuku que no la escucha; no en esos momentos.

La verdad es que no lo soporta. El decirlo y el hormigueo que produce hacerlo, le fastidia de una forma extraña: Como si una enorme carga se fuera. Y ella no quiere darle más importancia, no quiere ceder ni un pedacito de su corazón. Pero ya es tarde, lo ha entregado por completo, cada parte de su ser esta tatuado e impregnado a otra persona que no es ella misma.

Lo sabe. Lo tiene tan claro como el agua.

Es por eso que, sin importa lo que diga el Inútil, no dejaría que nadie viera esa parte de él. Esa en la cual se acurruca entre sus piernas en busca de calor, donde las marcas rojizas y negras de largas noches de desvelo y llanto se repiten en su presencia.

Y duermen. Todos duermen mientras ella cuida de Izuku en aquel momento de tristeza y dolor, porque nadie entiende ni podrá entender; quizá ella tampoco lo haga, pero ahí estaba, en medio de una tormenta de nieve protegiendo al culpable de todos sus conflictos internos.

Que le den a All Migth y su carta, a las últimas palabras que le dirigió en un patético intento de disculpa. Ella no necesitaba que se lo dijeran, sola lo habría hecho. Y es que Yagi podría dejar un millón de "Por favor ayúdalo" y ella aun así los quemaría, ¿Por quién la tomaba, maldita sea?

Casi parecía que no comprendiera que ella era del tipo de personas que no se rinden, que no da marcha atrás. De ese reducido y estúpido número de personas que lo dan todo en cada momento, de esos que no saben dar a medias…

Porque ella es egoísta, tan egoísta que no puede dejar de pedir, pedir y pedir hasta que no quede nada más que cenizas, para finalmente, ella darlo todo.

Y lo hace. Le está entregando todo al idiota que tantos problemas le trae.

.

.

La ira quizá sea una de sus emociones más frecuentes, pero eso no reducía la intensidad de la misma. Y tal vez por eso se desquita con Lida, con la única persona que se puede hacer una idea de lo que le está pasando y del porqué de sus acciones; aun así…

\- ¡No tienes derecho a entrometerte! – Grita mientras la aleja de su objetivo.

\- ¡Pero si el deber! – Responde sabiendo que están a una distancia prudente. Luego es su mano derecha la que evita su avance, la explosión hace que ambos vuelen y tenga que soltarla para aterrizar correctamente.

\- No te necesito, delegado. – Una segunda explosión le ayuda a aterrizar en lo que Lida se recupera de la caída. Una tercera y ya está recuperando el terreno perdido. Una cuarta y su brazo tiembla por el esfuerzo y la falta de reposo. Una quita y es detenida por Tenya al notar su dolor.

\- ¡¿Quieres autodestruirte?!- La alza, de su único brazo sano- ¡¿De verdad piensas que tienes el derecho de recriminar a Midiriya cuando tú haces exactamente lo mismo?! – Pero ella lo patea con fuerza; las pocas que tiene en realidad.

\- ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡no lo viste! ¡No estuviste ahí! ¡¿Qué puede saber tú de lo que sentí?! Lo perdí, Lida. Lo perdí por tres minutos, no esperes que este contenta.

Y piensa: _Cállate, Cállate, Cállate, Cállate de una maldita vez._

\- No me pidas que me detenga cuando trato de hacerle ver que su vida vale; vale lo suficiente para tenerme más molesta que nunca.

 _No digas más. No cedas. No pierdas. No lo pierdas._

\- No quiero volver a vivir eso.

 _No seas débil. No dejes ver tu dolor. Dilo. Dilo. Dilo. Dilo…._

 _-_ Lo odio tanto.

\- Tanto para aguantarte el dolor y terminar de destruir tu brazo izquierdo – Lida suspirando, aflojando su boca y dejando escapar una carcajada corta-. Si eso es odio, quiero que lo extiendas a todos los que te rodean.

La ira vuelve a fluir, se transforma en sudor y luego en ondas calóricas.

 _¿Cuánto resistirá esa tetra?_

.

.

Ella le dice que le ama por primera vez en su vida no porque tenga ganas, sino porque le está obligando. El estómago se le revuelca salvajemente y quiere vomitar. Apenas y se ha imaginado diciéndoselo y ya se sentía mal, con aquella punzada que siempre lastima su ego.

Y no lo soporta. No ahora. No nunca. No después de pasar tantos años en aquel circo, de estar a punto de separase, de ver sus nuevas cicatrices y encontrarlas repugnantes.

Oye, que resulta difícil respira y ya está cansada de tantas mentiras.

(De una en realidad)

Porque no hubo palabras; y sin ellas las mentiras no se crean. Hasta que…

\- ¡TODO ESTÁ BIEN TAL CUAL ESTA!

\- ¿BIEN? ¿DE VERDAD TE PARECE QUE ESTA BIEN?

-SI.

\- MIENTES.

Porque ella odia mentir. Lo odia tanto que se sintió morir cuando le dijo aquello. Y lo sabe, son algo más que amigos, rivales o conocidos. Son algo que hiere y que cura. Algo que los devora y sin esfuerzo alguno transforma. Son dos idiotas incapaces de decir lo que sienten, dos adolescentes que perdían más de lo que ganan. Son; al igual que todos los héroes, personas estúpidas y podridas.

Hay sangre en sus manos y lágrimas que nunca podrán borrar. Porque si hay algo que sabe hacer es odiar, golpear y destruir todo con sus manos de carbón y magma. Y no puede hacer nada para evitarlo, está en su naturaleza y en su Quick, es; al igual que toda ella, deseo y violencia. Pero no cambia ni cambiara, _le quiere de ese modo_ y ya es muy tarde para evitarlo. Las voces gritan lo mismo de siempre, con la arena irritando su piel y el sudor queriendo estallar, es el murmullo que siempre acallo y ahora la azota implacable. Es…

Besos en su abdomen, caricias en sus manos y el cosquilleo fastidioso en el estómago. Aborrece más sus heridas y cicatrices, solo porque si. Y no deja de pensar en las palabras que suelta con relativa facilidad y se siente liberada de una jaula de carne y hueso.

La jaula es ella misma.

No quiere volverse violenta; no ahora. Porque ella no sabe cómo referirse a él, a ellos y a la relación que el acaba de nombrar, pero no quiso escuchar. Aun así, Izuku la entiende y le dice que la ama. Y ella…

Ella también lo hace.

Por eso se toma su tiempo antes de decir lo mismo.

.

.

19 años

Verano

Es extraño vivir juntos. Es extraño vivir juntos y adaptarse tan rápido. Saber que la cocina está completamente equipada y aun así dejar que Izuku se encargue de los desayunos para nada decentes. Hay flores en la terraza; son flores que les regalaron los vecinos como bienvenida y que se encarga de regar cada jueves, cuando el calor del verano la hace pasearse en short por la casa, desclasa y un esqueleto encima.

También hay un cartel de All Migth en medio de la sala, una habitación solo para el entrenamiento y químicos cuidadosamente guardados al lado del baño. Hay fotografías, de esas que les tomaron a escondidas porque odia las cámaras y que, de alguna forma, le terminaron gustando. A veces reciben visitas, de esas que rara vez se pueden hacer porque el trabajo no coincide.

Es un apartamento diferente al que había deseado. Es el hogar que ambos escogieron porque el primero era demasiado chico para dos personas y el dinero que juntaron daba para algo mejor. Lo triste del asunto, es que apenas y pueden estar en ese lugar, porque sus trabajos son tan absorbentes que apenas y alcanzan a los buenos días para salir por la misma puerta, aun así, hay besos, abrazos y risas en lo que se alistan. Y eso le basta hasta que llegan a sus días de descanso.

Días como el de hoy.

Donde pasa sus manos masajean la ancha espalda de Izuku, sintiendo sus músculos estirarse, sus manos entrelazar las propias en lo que resopla relajado. Él se voltea y sus miradas chocan, en ese encuentro fascinante en el cual salen a relucir todas sus diferencias.

\- No te gusta dormir abrazada. – Saluda besando su frente y la sonrisa siempre plasmada en sus labios.

\- Hoy es diferente.

Se acerca y entrelaza sus piernas. Izuku abre un poco los ojos mientras sus labios se tuercen en una mueca infantil; esas que siempre pone cuando piensa de más.

\- Me gusta lo diferente.

Y sonríe, apretujando el cuerpo contrario entre sus brazos mientras tratan de dormir y recuperar las horas de sueño perdido. Pero Izuku piensa en otra cosa. Afianza su agarre y rueda hasta dejarla sobre su entrepierna, se mueve lento y su endurecido miembro se restriega contra su intimidad aun cubierta por la ropa.

\- ¿Y que tiene esto de diferente? – Pregunta con burla y sin rastro de cansancio. Aprieta un poco sus muslos mientras participa en aquel baile erótico.

\- Que hoy no saldremos de la cama, Kacchan.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

\- Ha pasado un tiempo y quiero recuperarlo.

\- ¿Con sexo?

\- Con mucho sexo – Asiente-. Pedimos pizza, y si nos queda energía, ya encontraremos algo que hacer.

\- Sigo insistiendo, ¿Qué tiene eso de diferente?

\- Que por este día solo seremos tu y yo.

Y se besan, desnudan y juegan en la cama hasta que sus cuerpos reclaman verdadera atención. Porque entre caricias y risas puede encontrar algo de paz. Porque aquello se basa más en besar y seducir al contario hasta no resistir. En hablar de trivialidades y las estupideces que sucedieron en el trabajo y no pudieron contar porque estaban demasiado cansados u ocupados con el papeleo o las inspecciones. El mundo desaparece a su propio ritmo. Son besos con sentimiento. A veces urgencia, vergüenza, cariño, desenfreno, un poco prolongados, algunos quizá muy cortos, otros delicados, fuertes y suaves...Pero cuando llegan más lejos; cuando sus piernas se extienden y la penetración termina, ambos inician un nuevo desafío: Mas intimidad, más erotismo y más control. Se aferran el uno contra el otro. Acariciando e inspeccionando cada parte de sus cuerpos, besando y mordiendo las cicatrices en reproche por el descuido cometido.

En lo que ambos gimen y retuercen, no puede evitar pensar que son pocas las ocasiones en las cuales se dirigen palabras de afecto. Que, de hecho, el único momento en el cual lo hicieron fue hace dos años y no de buena gana. Y tal vez por eso se atreve a separarse, a respirar y decir aun con sus entrañas ardiendo:

\- Te amo.

Izuku se detiene, le mira sorprendido y su rostro rápidamente se colorea de rojo. Tartamudea y sus brazos le abrazan, apretujándola mientras sus pechos se agitan en busca de oxígeno.

\- Hay que hacer algo diferente todos los días, Kacchan – Dice.

Luego son sus brazos los que apretujan la piel canela en lo que entierra sus uñas.

\- Dilo, Deku. – Susurra, gimiendo y suspirando al mismo tiempo.

Y lo hace. Repite sus palabras para volver a caer en la cama y seguir con el juego que ellos llaman sexo. Y quizás otros, hacer el amor.

.

.

27 años

Primavera

Tiene miedo. De todo y a la vez de nada. Tiene miedo y se odia por eso.

Es una causa perdida y se niega a soltarla. Su camino y su destino no pueden terminar ahí; no tan fácil.

Pero tiene miedo. En los brazos de Izuku no hay consuelo, en sus sollozos no existe algún mensaje esperanzador que le ayude en su futuro estancamiento. Jamás algo tan común le pareció tan aterrador, ahora sabe lo que implica perderlo todo. Y también sabe que no es el fin y pronto encontrara la forma de seguir con su meta. Aunque desea que se trate de un sueño, las lágrimas que se deslizan por su cuello le confirman lo contrario.

Porque tomar el camino indicado parece fácil.

Y a veces piensa en el aborto, porque esa siempre será una opción.

Pero sería cobarde y a la vez devastador.

No quiere quitarle esa felicidad a Izuku, tampoco soltar ese hormigueo en la boca de su estómago cada vez que se imaginaba teniendo a su hijo en brazos. Y parece tan fácil que le dan ganas de reír; pero se contiene.

Se contendrá hasta estallar.

.

.

Le toma un segundo hacerlo. Tiene su rostro a escasos centímetro y sin pensarlo golpea sus frentes antes de gritar:

\- ¡Todo esto es tu maldita culpa! – Izuku la mira atolondrado y preocupado, eso solo hace que su ira incremente y el dolor pase a segundo plano. - ¡Solo espera que me pare de aquí, Deku! ¡Tú miserable miembro quedara en el olvi... ¡MALDITA SEA, DUELE! – Otra contracción hace que le sea imposible terminar la oración.

\- ¿No pueden darle algún calmante? – Le pregunta Izuku a la enfermera. Ella niega con la cabeza y antes de siquiera notarlo ya está sentada respirando agitada y con la mano de su pareja apretando la suya.

\- ¡Te cortare el maldito pene cuando esto termine, Izuku! ¡Lo juro!

Después de eso poco y nada se acuerda.

.

No es hasta que lo tiene en sus brazos que se permite sonreír, respirar y dejar atrás todo el dolor experimentado. La creatura le causa gracia, es tan rosada y los rastros de sangre apenas son notables por el increíble llanto que suelta, sus manos son tan pequeñas y los mechones que apenas y se ven le dan un golpecito de orgullo grato.

Sus manos se mueven por instinto y separa la bata para dejar al descubierto uno de sus senos; el bebe se retuerce hasta que sus labios tocan su pezón para saborear la leche que escurre, los ojos le pesan, pero se mantiene atenta a cualquier movimiento, a la respiración ahora más calma y las mantas que cubren su delicada piel.

Esta tan absorta en su hijo que no nota que Izuku fue echado del lugar.

\- ¿Qué nombre te daremos? – Le pregunta.

Como si realmente la hubiese escuchado, el niño abre los parpados y las carcajadas no se hacen esperar. Su pecho se mueve un poco y las encías del bebe aprietan con más fuerza su pezón.

\- Realmente, me hiciste ganar mucho dinero, Ryunosuke.

Chiyo le mira y asiente para que todos la dejen a solas con el bebe e brazos. Ella ignora el comentario de la anciana y deja que el niño tome todo lo que crea necesario. Los escarlatas de Ryunosuke le miran mientras tararea una canción sin letra.

.

.

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Le debo una gran disculpa a una personita a la cual hace dos meses (Creo, la verdad no tengo la cuenta) Le dije que publicaría este capítulo el sábado, pero mi computador se dañó y me toco empezar de cero una vez comprado el otro. Mil y unas disculpas por este gran retraso; no me esperaba este incidente. En fin, espero y le gustara tanto como a mi escribir de Katsuki como mujer.

Sugerencias y dudas en los comentarios. Ya saben, tercero en discordia a votación.

Ganador hasta el momento: Ochako Uraraka.


End file.
